Sacrés Saints !
by jehuti
Summary: Tous ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Saint Seiya, jamais oser le demander !
1. Prologue

Les temps mythologiques d'il y a super-longtemps

( ou Hyper- mite )

Il est dit qu'en des temps mythologiques, Athéna, déesse de la Victoire ( la Dérouillée Sévère étant réservée à Ares ), de la Sagesse, du Port de la Ceinture de Chasteté et des Concours Ultimate Fight " pomme de la discorde " FFG poids moyen, avait rassemblée autour d'elle des jeunes guerriers … très jeunes à vrai dire … en fait une bande de gamins braillairs , allant du mioche à peine sevré au teenager en pleine crise de rébellion adolescente, genre " je me laisse pousser les cheveux pour faire chier le monde, je me la joue philosophe et je suis super-mega-hypra-susceptible ". Ces jeunes guerriers donc pouvaient, selon les vieux fossiles de l'antiquité qui s'étaient fait suer à graver cela sur des grosses plaques en marbre, fendre la terre de leurs poings et d'ouvrir le ciel de leurs pieds … heu non, c'est l'inverse : ils pouvaient ouvrir leurs pieds avec le sol et … et … bref , peu importe, cela se résumait surtout à faire des gros trous un peu partout, ce qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à créer des embouteillages au départ des vacances, au grand dam des services d'entretien des voix romaine. Pour ce qui est de fendre le ciel , disons que c'est surtout les piafs qui dégustaient, et encore assez rarement, ces jeunes " guerriers " ayant la particularité d'être tous nés avec deux mains gauches. Tient, d 'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi Athéna les prenaient si jeunes ? La version officielle est la suivante : " c'est tout ce qui restait en stock " ( enfin … c'est ce que dit la Cruche Casquée ). Il existe cependant des versions plus officieuses: pour les habitants de Mt Aulimpe, dans le Haute-Allier , commune d'origine de la dite Athéna, les raisons sont en effet tout autres !

Interrogeons donc madame Paulette H., mère " officielle " de la dind ... de la sublime et rayonnante déesse de la guerre :

" A ben oui, c'est un jolie brin de fille, l'aut' Athéna, mais un brin innocente et naïve, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire : en tout cas elle nous en aura donné des maux tête, celle-là , hein mon Roger ? " s'adressant à Monsieur Roger Z. , père de la jeune Athéna, qui ne semble pas réagir, trop occupé à étudier un exemplaire de PlayBoy de Mai 750 avant Jean Christophe ( Demi-frère de Jésus ). Regard noir et désapprobateur de la part de Paulette H.

" Bon, disons que le jour ou elle a décidé de se présenter à l'élection de Miss Univers, elle s'est mise en tête qui fallait faire dans l'humanitaire, histoire de bien paraître devant le jury. Donc elle est allée demander à peu près tout les hommes de Grèce s'ils voulaient l'aider à sauver le monde, à répandre la paix et l'amour parmi les hommes, et autres conneries du même genre. Et vous imaginez bien qu'ils lui rirent tous au nez, comme le ferait à peu près tout homme mature et censé. D'ailleurs certains on même suggéré de la mettre sur un tas de bois sec et d'y fout' le feu, histoire d'éloigner les mauvais augures ( Rires sarcastiques ). Bon, y en a bien un ou deux qui ont bien été tenté de la suivre, mais je crois que c'était plutôt pour pouvoir, si jamais, le cas échéant … enfin … voyez quoi ! Bref, comme tout le monde l'avait envoyée paître, elle a décidé de se rabattre sur des jeunes, plus facile à embobiner avec un paquet de bonbons … ou une barrette de shit."

Tournons nous maintenant vers Josianne A., sœur de l'écervel … de la magnifique et troublante déesse de la sagesse :

" Ben, moi, j'dis qu'elle a surtout besoin de se faire déniaiser un bon coup ". Elle essuie avec un mouchoir le filet de bave coulant du menton de Roger Z., plongé maintenant dans une étude approfondie de la page central de l'antique périodique pour adulte. " Franchement, c'est pas normal de s'entourer d'autant de gosses. Moi, ch'uis sûre qu'elle a les hormones qui la démangent à fond et qu'elle rêve que d'un truc : se faire engrosser et avoir une tripoté de mômes ! Mais bon, avec son obsession du " pas de sexe avant le mariage ", m'est avis que ça va pas arriver de si tôt … ( rires gras de Paulette H.) … parce que franchement, vu son caractère, je vois pas quel mec serait assez fou pour rester plus qu'une heure avec elle ! Donc voilà en attendant le " prince charmant " qui lui mettrait un polichinelle dans le ventre, elle fait du baby-sitting à grande échelle ".

Allons maintenant aller interroger Denis Sauce, viticulteur et voisin de la famille de la pimbêche de service … heu, je veux dire … bref, Athéna :

" Ah, oui , l'aut' demeurée … ben , moi j'vais vous dire , elle … "

_Interruption du C.E.M.B.F.Q.M. ( Comité pour l'Ethique, la Moral et la Bienséance dans les Fanfics et même si elles sont de Qualité Médiocre _)

En raisons de propos diffamatoires et particulièrement obscènes, nous avons décidé de censurer l'intervention de monsieur D. Sauce . Merci de votre compréhension.

_Fin de l'interruption_

Bon, revenons à nos moutons, Athéna donc … ( Mu se téléporte à ce moment devant votre humble narrateur ) :

- On m'a appelé je crois ! Toc, toc , badaboum , cascade … me voilà !

- Heu, non , Mu , je parlais juste d'en revenir à nos moutons et …

- AH ! Tu vois , tu as parlé de mouton ! Je le savais : je suis le seul et véritable héros de cette histoire, finalement ! On ne peut absolument pas se passer de ma présence ahahahahahahahahahah I Même ces bouffons de Seiya et Ayolia ne font pas le poids !

- …..

- Oui ?

- Hum, Dis-moi …

- Vouiiii, mon cher ami ? Qu'est-ce que l'impérial et cosmique Mu peut faire pour toi ?

- Tu va ramener ta fraise à chaque fois que je vais évoquer un quelconque ruminant à corne ?

- Heuuuu , mais je …

- Nan, disons que c'est juste que ça risque d'être lourd, là, tu vois. Donc si tu pouvais te tirer assez rapidement, j'apprécierais énormément !

Les yeux de Mu se brouillèrent de larmes, alors que raisonnaient encore dans son esprit les mots dures, et tranchant comme de l'acier du narrateur, son tendre ami depuis toujours. Cet ami pour qui il ressentait quelque chose de plus profond cependant, un sentiment emplit de sensualité, chaud et merveilleux … non, il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, son cœur et sa dévotion appartenaient à Athéna et à elle seul, car il était un chevalier et il en serait toujours ainsi. Mu, levant les yeux vers le ciel, comme pour fuir le regard du narrateur, pensa alors : " Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je t'aimer comme j'aimerais tant le faire ? De toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur ? Oh, mon ami si tu savais combien je voudrais me blottir dans tes bras, sentir la douceur de ta peau contre la mienne ! Mais je ne peux pas, car mon devoir est de servir Athéna … et puis, si je t'avouais cela, comment me verrais-tu alors ? Comme un monstre … je le sais ! Jamais tu ne dois savoir, toi, en revanche ! Et puis tu n'es pas le seul : que dirais Aldébaran ? … Et Deaf Mask ? … Et Milou ? … Et Kiki ? Et Camus aussi, ainsi que sont élève, Yoga, avec sa peau si blanche, ses yeux si bleu, et son gros …

- Hé, Mu … Oh ! Tu veux un coup de main ! Tu nous fait quoi là !

- Aaaah ! Qu-quoi ! Oups … pardon ! ( rire gêné et un peu niaiseux ) damned, je me suis fait chopper …

- T'as fondu le plomb ou quoi ?

- Désolé, mec, c'est l'habitude : tu sais, à force de lire toute ces fanfics ou je me retrouve à faire la " petite copine " de tel ou tel chevalier … ben, ça commence à me brûler les neurones ( rire encore plus gêné )

- Ouais, bon, écoute, je t'aime bien, mais va quand même falloir que tu arrête tes conneries, hein ! Tu sais, j'écris des histoires sérieuses, moi, de la tragédie grecque, la vrai, à l'ancienne, et pas du yaoi kawai machin chose pour jeune donzelle en manque de sensations fortes, ok ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi ! Donc tes histoire d' amitié plus que viriles, tu les gardes pour toi, hein ! Vous êtes des chevaliers, ou des marins version Jean-Paul Gaultier !

- Mais ! Mais ! C'est pas de ma faute si on est ultra-limité question filles au sanctuaire hein, oh, d'abord, surtout avec l'aut' chevalier de Pégaze qui a déjà tout ratissé ! Alors, bon, on s'occupe comme on peut pendant les longues soirées d'hivers, voilà tout ! tu sais pas ce que c'est de se retrouver seul, si seul dans ces grands temples si froids, la nuit …

- Votre humble narrateur se prenant la tête entre les mains : Pitoyable…

- Hum, je … bon , ben … je crois que je vais y aller , hein ?… j'ai … je … faut que j'aille tondre le hamster avec la pelle a tarte et .…

- Oui, oui , retourne dans ton temple .

- Heu , à plus alors ! ( sourire idiot )

- C'est ça , C'est ça … Bon vent …

( Mu disparaît de la pièce, laissant derrière lui quelques poils de mouton particulièrement allergène )

… et bon débarras !

Bien, ou en étions-nous, hum … ah, oui, voilà : Athéna et sa bande de guerriers pré-pubères !

Mademoiselle "Sainte-ni-touche" s'était donc entouré de l'élite, la crème des crèmes de la jeunesse grecque ( à vrai dire, il s'agissait surtout d'une belle bande de bras cassés ), à qui elle avait enseignée l'usage du Cosmos, un truc vachement pratique qu'on est un gamin et qu'on n'arrive pas encore à soulever une lance ou un glaive ( ou encore un canif : c'est lourd un canif, pour un gamin ), ou encore qu'on se veut jeune baba-cool pacifiste, et qu'on refuse de toucher à un gun … enfin à un arc plutôt, vu l'époque … et tout cela vraisemblablement plus par flemme que par principe : c'est connu les ados sont plutôt cossards de nature . Le cosmos donc, est une sorte de … un machin qui … Bon, je vous épargnerai les explications foireuses frisant le new age, du style " énergie universelle et spirituelle blabla étoiles et constellations machin-bidule " et autres calembredaines du même genre.

Le cosmos, c'est la chose qui permet au jeunôt lambda qui traîne dans les basques de la déesse de la Naïveté, de foutre un bordel monstrueux partout ou il passe au cours de " combats " dantesques qui tiennent plus de la bagarre d'écolier qu'autre chose, et de casser non pas les pieds des gens, mais plutôt les bâtiments environnants et ceci en minuscules particules de poussières plutôt salissantes, tandis que " l'adversaire " du dit jeunôt, en règle générale un autre bras cassé du même acabit mais au service d'un autre dieu ( si possible très méchant ou/et très maléfique, et surtout très très en pétard ) s'en tirera avec quelques modestes éraflures ainsi qu'une occasion de l'ouvrir pour asséner de lamentables tirades on ne peut plus téléphoné sur sa propre force/vitesse/spiritualité, et parallèlement sur la faiblesse/lenteur/débilité du keum d'en face : C'est connu les ados l'ouvrent pour se la pêter toujours quand ils feraient mieux de la boucler.

D'ailleurs cela ce terminait, la plupart du temps, par l'émission d' une " attaque " au nom tarabiscotée, mais tout aussi lamentable que celle de son homologue pro-Athéna, quoique tout aussi nocive pour l'environnement, par le gars à la solde du dieu-pas-gentil-d'en-face . Ce petit manège pouvait durer longtemps, croyez-moi, et ce jusqu'au moment ou, finalement, un des deux protagonistes, sûrement lassé par ce combat qui ne valait pas une bonne partie de SoulCalibur, ou peut-être à cause d'une soudaine envie de pisser, voir encore une prise de conscience du ridicule de la situation, aurait décidé d'appliquer la bonne vieille technique du " je fait le mort " en tombant face contre terre après avoir " subit " une attaque restant pourtant dans le domaine du lamentable déjà évoqué auparavant, puis simulant une agonie trop longue pour être honnête, sur fond de tirades pompeuses et larmoyantes: Les meilleurs pouvaient produire des prestations d'un pathétique digne des Soap Opera brésiliens, les plus mauvais étant pour leur part aussi convainquant qu'un joueur de foot s'effondrant dans la surface de réparation pour se rouler sur le gazon, le visage tordu de douleur, alors que le tacle du joueur adversaire l'a manqué de trois bons mètres.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que le cosmos ça casse pas tant des briques que ça ! ... Enfin, ça a quand même quelques avantages comme celui de faire briller son utilisateur, et ce même dans le noir ( visuellement parlant, parce que niveau intelligence, on ne peut pas dire que les gamins hyperactifs qui servaient de faire-valoir la reine de beauté brillaient de milles feux ). Fini donc, les immondes vestes orange à bandes phosphorescentes pour faire du vélo la nuit, ce qui est somme toute appréciable vu qu'il est difficilement concevable pour tout être normalement constitué de pouvoir espérer porter ce genre d'accoutrement avec style. De plus, le cosmos, c'est très pratique quand on veut organiser une soirée 80's mais qu'on a pas les moyens de louer une boule disco. Par contre, il était fort déconseiller de l'utiliser pendant les nuits d'été : on avait remarqué en effet que cela avait tendance à attirer des insectes nocturnes de toute sortes, insectes par ailleurs très affamés qui décidaient souvent de rester et de se nourrir sur la bête … à éviter donc car, avouons-le, une guerrier couvert de piqûres de moustique, ça fait légèrement désordre.

Je vois cependant une question se former dans vos esprits fins et subtilement aguerris : oui , pourquoi donc les bouffons d'Athéna se foutaient-il donc sur la gueule avec ceux au service des autres dieux ? Hum ? Pourquoi donc ? Je vous le demande …?

Et bien , mesdames et messieurs, tout ceci uniquement pour … Hein, quoi ? Qui a dit : L'armure d'Athéna ? Ah Sion , j'aurais du m'en douter ! Bon, si monsieur voulait bien arrêter de faire l'intéressant et retourner s'asseoir … on vous sonnera quand on aura besoin de vous et de vos révélations à deux francs ! Je reprends : si tout ce beau monde se chamaillait allègrement, c'était uniquement et tout simplement à cause du concours Miss Univers, dont il a été question auparavant ( pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas ). En effet, celui-ci avait lieu uniquement tout les 250 ans, et , fait étrange, Athéna devait remporter toutes les éditions : pas quel soit moche , au contraire, mais son niveau d'intelligence dépassait avec peine celui d'un poisson rouge, tant et si bien que quelques personnes mal intentionnées avaient même fait courir une rumeur , par ailleurs fort misogyne, sur la possibilité que la diva de service puisse se teindre les cheveux pour cacher sa " blondeur " naturelle. Bref, les autres dieu se demandait quand même comment une cruche pareille pouvait être élu à chaque fois . Bien sûr eux-même n'étaient pas à proprement parler des génies, mais sur la question de la bêtise, Athéna les battait à plat de couture. On disait d'ailleurs d'elle qu'elle avait un cosmos extrêmement puissant : en effet, et bien que ceci reste du domaine de l'étude théorique, il semble exister un lien entre l'intelligence d'une personne et la puissance de son cosmos, et ce lien étant de l'ordre d'une inverse proportionnalité. Ainsi de manière générale, selon les études menées sur la question, plus le sujet a un cosmos élevé, plus celui-ci a des chances d'être un parfait demeuré. Les dieux pour leur part, qui n' en avaient rien à battre de la science, et surtout n'y entravaient pas grand chose, considéraient ce fait comme acquis : les dieux arrachent tout niveau cosmos, les hommes sont pas mauvais mais légèrement inégaux entre eux, certains en étaient quasiment dépourvu et d'autres très proches des dieux, tel Shaka de la vierge, ou certains hommes politiques. Les animaux, eux, n'en ont pas, ce qui leur évite bien des emmerdes. Donc, si cette belle bande de divins abrutis se demandaient bien comment mademoiselle Lobotomie avait remporté le titre tant convoité à maintes reprises, ils ne leur étaient jamais venus à l'esprit que, peut-être, la présence du père de notre charmante décérébrée dans le jury, ou plutôt comme seul et unique juge, pourrait avoir une certaine influence sur le verdict. Il va de soit que Zeus, le roi des dieux, avait rendu son jugement sur des critères plus que subjectifs et partiaux: il portait une affection tout particulière pour sa fille Athéna, et ce, bien qu'elle ait toujours eu la même fulgurance cérébrale qu'un concombre de mer . Cependant, contrairement autres mongoliens zé mongoliennes qui lui servaient de famille, qui en plus d'être peu vivaces de la matière grise, avaient tendance à être particulièrement retords et mesquins, Athéna était une gentille fille : neuneu, mais gentille. Il faut dire que Zeus n'aime pas les gens méchants ! Zeus est un vrai mec moustachu qui aime les jolies histoires d'amour ( la preuve il en a plein, et à peu près avec tout ce qui lui passe sous la main ), ou se rouler nu dans les champs de pâquerettes pendant que la rosé rafraîchit son corps magnifiquement sculpté et …

Note de l'auteur : désolé pour cette interruption, mais je viens de surprendre Mu, notre cher chevalier de bélier entrain de modifier mon texte alors que je revenais d'une pause-cigarette plus que méritée. Nous allons donc reprendre le fil de notre récit un peu avant ce malheureux dérapage. Pour ce qui est du mouton jaune, je l'ai renvoyé au sanctuaire à grands coups de massue dans le visage, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire migrer les deux points rouges qui lui servent de sourcils derrière les oreilles. Pas d'inquiétude cependant, ces jours ne sont pas comptés : Cela devrait juste dissuader quelques temps la Toison d'Or de venir nous faire partager ses fantasmes un peu … particuliers.

Donc en effet, Zeus n'aime pas les gens méchants : c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait botté le derrière de son propre père Chronos , le dieu du temps, de la SNCF et des avion retardés , et soit dit en passant un être particulièrement inintelligent et odieux, ainsi que celui des autres titans, pour les envoyer prestement dans les limbes du Steakos Tartaros, non sans avoir enfoncé le Mega Trépanneur  de son géniteur, l'arme divine capable de rendre en dieu encore plus bête qu'il ne l'est à l'origine, dans un lieu ou le soleil ne brille que rarement et ceci même chez les individus de nature divine. S'il avait réussi ce tour de force c'est qu'il avait pu non pas dépasser le cosmos gigantesque de Chronos, et lui lancer une attaque qui aurait probablement laissé le roi des Titans indemne tout en détruisant l'univers ( ce qui aurait quand même été fâcheux, vu que les dieux se seraient retrouvés instantanément au chômage … de plus, le Keum-d'en-haut, propriétaire du dit univers l'aurait sûrement mal pris ), mais tout simplement occulter totalement son propre cosmos, ce qu'il lui avait permis d'utiliser son cerveau pendant quelques instants : ce faisant, il avait ainsi eut l'idée simple d'étaler des peaux de banane sur un des balcons du palais des dieux, peaux de banane sur lesquels les titans allèrent glisser allégrement, l'un après l'autre, pour plonger dans le vide. Ainsi débarrassé de l'engeance de Chronos, Zeus alla voir son père pour le convaincre qu'il souffrait du rhume des foins sévère, ce qui nuisait à son teint ( les titans avaient un cosmos tellement gigantesque, qu'en plus d'être idiots et mauvais, ils étaient particulièrement narcissiques ), et que lui, son fils allait le soigner grâce à un suppositoire magique. Chronos, trop con pour être suspicieux, ne s'étaient doutés de rien quand Zeus lui avait demandé de se pencher en avant : l' actuel roi de dieux avait saisit cette occasion pour utiliser l'arme divine de papa, subtiliser lors de la sieste dominicale, en place et lieu du suppositoire, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire régurgiter ce Champion de la bêtise toute catégorie qui lui servait de père , qui , dans un hoquet de surprise, avait recracher ses enfants qu'il avaient malencontreusement avaler lors de la dernière Techno Parade de L' Olympe, ce gros imbéciles les ayant confondus avec des tapas. Il faut dire que les enfants du titan avaient eux-même été assez stupide pour se laisser manger sans protester. Bref, voyant que son père, qui manifestement n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait, semblait se sentir un peu mal, Zeus lui avait conseiller d'aller prendre l'air un instant sur le balcon, et n'eut ensuite plus qu'à savourer le cri d'effarement de cette baudruche de Chronos lorsque qu'il glissa sur une des peaux de bananes restantes pour basculer lui aussi dans le vide, avec un regard d'incompréhension plutôt bovin au fond des yeux. D'ailleurs, à l'heure ou je vous parle, et ce même après des aeons ( aeons-petit-patapon ) passés dans le Tartare, le roi des titans n'a toujours pas compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

De part sa capacité à faire disparaître son cosmos, et donc réfléchir, Zeus était donc devenu, en toute logique ( concept que lui seul pouvait appréhender parmi les dieux ) le nouveau roi de dieux … enfin, c'est aussi parce que les autres dieux, bien que moins bête que leurs parents titans, restaient tout même des abrutis finis incapables gérer la maison : d'ailleurs dans ses moment de réflexion, Zeus se demandait souvent comment son idiot de père avait pu faire tourner la boite avant , vu son manque totale de capacités cognitives.

Cependant, il arrivait au nouveau taulier d'augmenter légèrement son cosmos au niveau de celui d'un humain, car il avait remarqué une certaine tendance à se gratter l'oreille avec le pied ou à renifler intempestivement le derrière de sa femme Héra quand son cosmos était au plus bas , de même qu' il lui arrivait de dévorer des boites entières de biscuit pour chien : Les dieux l'avaient également surpris une fois en train de tenter de … enfin de faire ce que beaucoup de canidés font avant de venir vous lécher amoureusement le visage. Il lui arrivait donc parfois de se détacher de cette bienheureuse absence de cosmos propre aux animaux, essentiellement pour ne pas trop se taper la honte, et de s'élever au niveau des humains : c'est en général après ces moments d'absence étranges qu'il lui arrivait de reprendre ses esprits dans lit autre que le sien, avec une personne inconnue à ces cotés ( la nature de cette personne pouvant être variable … quand il s'agissait de personnes ). Mais bon, sa femme étant à peu près aussi futée qu'une amibe, les disparitions du Roi de la Montagne n'avait que peu de conséquences.

Finalement, Zeus c'était avant tout un gars sympa qui aimait rester cool et que ses plans se déroule sans accro, le tout en vous fumant un cigare sous le nez. Par contre, il aimait pas trop qu'on lui cherche des noises non plus, car cela faisait augmenter son cosmos : ça le rendait con et ça, ça le foutait en rogne à tous les coups. C'est un peu pour ça il favorisait toujours Athéna au détriment des autres dieux, car c'était la seule qu'il ne le mettait jamais en pétard, lui-même soit loué, celle-ci ayant hérité de son papa chéri cette gentillesse naturelle et un esprit bon enfant à toute épreuve, même si son puissant cosmos, trop en tout cas au goût de son père, avait tendance à transformer ce bon fond en naïveté crasse. Peu importe, Zeus était toujours là pour réparer les conneries de sa fille, de même qu'elle ne devait jamais connaître les colères monumentales du patriarche, contrairement autres dieux qui subissaient régulièrement, et plus qu'à leur tour, les "foudres" du Roi des Cons ( lui-même se surnommait ainsi ) , notamment sous la forme de l'injonction suivante : " Cher frère/chère sœur, vois-tu la prise là-bas ? Oui ? Et bien, fait-moi le plaisir d'aller vite mettre deux doigts dedans, veux-tu … ". Et ça marchait à tous les coups, si bien qu'il lui arrivait, quand il s'ennuyait ferme, de faire subir ce genre de traitement, juste pour le fun, à un des membres de sa famille pris au hasard ( hasard désignant souvent un de ces deux benêts de Poséidon et d'Hadès d'ailleurs ) : ceux-ci étant immortels, au grand regret du dieu du Tonnerre, ils s'en tiraient en général sous l'apparence d'une forme vaguement humanoïde, mais particulièrement noirci, dégageant une forte odeur de cochon brûlé qui faisaient fuir les autres dieux pendant une bonne semaine, et surtout une coupe de cheveux digne de l'age d'or du Punk, ce que Zeus trouvait tout de même particulièrement désopilant.

Le Roi des dieux avait donc pris parti de désigner Athéna comme gagnante du concours Miss Univers à chaque édition, et ceci pour les raisons suivantes : tout d'abord, il avait bien penser la présenter à l'Eurovision, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la " voix " de sa fille était à peu près aussi agréable que le son d'un marteau-piqueur en bas de l'immeuble un samedi à 7 heure du mat' , après une soirée " Beuverie & Fumette " acharnée. Ensuite, il faut savoir que le prix du concours était un bail de 250 ans pour la partie herbeuse et sèche de la Terre, celle peuplé par ces drôles de formes de vie appelés "humains" : et comme Zeus les trouvait plutôt marrante, ces formes de vie ( surtout celles de sexe féminin ), il était ferment opposé au fait qu'un dieu ou déesse autre que sa gentille fi-fille puisse avoir ne serait ce qu'une once de possibilité de poser le pied sur Terre et de faire mu-muse à " Je suis une apocalypse totale à moi tout seul " , chose auquel cette bande de moules qu'étaient les dieux de l'Olympe semblaient plutôt coutumiers . Il suffisait pour s'en convaincre de regarder dans quel état ils avaient laissé les autres planètes du système solaire : c'est connu, les dieux aiment bien rendre des jugements divins débiles du style "extinction immédiate de toute forme d'existence".

Ainsi, Athéna gagnait, et les autres dieux en étaient verts de rage, eux qui convoitaient le dernier bac à sable encore viable pour leurs jeux à la con. D'où les tentatives successives de prendre possession de la Terre après chaque remise de prix, chacun tentant tour à tour de voler le trophée de "Cervelle d'autruche", comme on volerait la sucette d'une fillette. Bien sûr, Zeus avait tenté d'expliquer ses frères que de toute manière, un homme ne pouvait pas se présenter à un concours de miss, excepté s'il désirait nuire de manière définitive à son image de mâle au cours du défilé de bikini, mais cet argument n'avait pas eu l'air de freiner leurs ardeurs : soit il ne s'agissait pas d'une raison suffisante pour arrêter un dieu, soit leurs connexions neurales étaient passé en mode " échec " au moment ou l'information réceptionnée par leur système auditif aurait du être relayée vers le centre, sûrement atrophié, de leur cerveau dédié au traitement rationnel de la susnommée information. Bref, Ils s'en tamponnaient le coquillard. Le roi des dieux avait depuis lors décidé de n'utiliser que des sobriquets mesquins et injurieux pour désigner les membres masculins de sa famille, tel que : les filles, gonzesse, bande d'invertis, espèce de biiip , j'en passe et des meilleurs, dans l'espoir peut-être de blesser leur ego . L'effet escompté ne fût cependant guère à la hauteur des espérances de Zeus, et les autres dieux s'avérant plus têtus que des mulets. Néanmoins, le roi de dieux avait décidé de garder ces surnoms désobligeants, ne serait-ce que pour son amusement personnel.

Quant à la gente féminine Olympienne, bien qu'autant morte de jalousie que son homologue masculine, elle aurait été bien en peine de tenter une action à l'encontre de Tête de Guimauve, vu son incapacité notoire à établir une quelconque stratégie militaire, voir tenir une épée par le bon coté. Seul Eris, grande féministe devant l'éternelle,

avait héroïquement essayer d'améliorer l' image déjà passablement égratignée des déesses au cours d'une tentative mémorables d'offensive sur la Terre … à coup de pommes pourries. Bien que tout à fait inefficace, cela avait eut au moins le mérite de faire rire tout le palais pendant un bon mois, et valu à l'infortunée déesse d'être définie comme " Justification Divine à l'Existence de la Misogynie ", remplaçant en cela la pauvre Pandore dont la seule faute avait été d'ouvrir une boite sur lequel un des dieux, se trouvant particulièrement drôle, et tout particulièrement spirituel, avait eu la bonne idée de placer un pancarte sur lequel on pouvait lire, inscrit en caractères fluorescents de douze centimètres sur sept :

" Ouvre-Moi ! "

Tout ce beau monde s'affrontait donc joyeusement lors de batailles épiques, et somme toute tragi-comiques, pour savoir " à qui la Terre qu'elle va donc appartenir ? " : tous sauf Arès, qui primo se battait uniquement pour le plaisir d'emmerder sa sœur, et deusio, car il savait pertinemment qu'en tant que dieu certifié de la Déroute et de la Fessée en Publique, allait sans aucun doute se prendre une belle branlée, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Ainsi lors d'une de ses affrontements contre la Tête de Linotte, Poséidon ( qui était de corvée cette fois là ), mieux connu sous le nom Captain Cook, dieu incontesté mais néanmoins très contestable de fonds marins et de la Sardine à L'huile, comprit que les marchés au poisson du vendredi ne seraient pas suffisants pour prendre possession de la partie immergée du globe terrestre, et ce même si l'odeur pestilentielle de ces derniers s'averrait tout bonnement insoutenable passé onze heure du matin. Il avait donc choisit un tactique moins passive que la guérilla à la cagette de poiscaille abandonnée en plein soleil, c'est à dire combattre le feu par le feu, en recrutant lui aussi quelques jeunes au cosmos plus que flamboyant ( une jolie brochette de crétins donc ) parmi les amoureux de la mer, à qui il promit plus de vagues , plus de vent, et autorisation de déplacement illimités, et ce même en bordure de plages pour les adeptes du jet-ski, sport par ailleurs très prisé en Grèce à l'époque. Bref, une bon gros tissu de mensonges digne d'un politicien en période électorale, que les amateurs de sports nautiques, des surfeurs shootés à l'eau de mer essentiellement, gobèrent sans difficulté : ce qui explique d'ailleurs pourquoi nombre de djeun's bossant pour l'Ecailleurs en Chef portent le cheveux long et écoutent les Beach boys en boucle . Par contre, aucun marin n'était à signaler dans les rangs des Moules Marinas ( petit nom des potes à Popo ), ceux-ci sachant combien la mer pouvait s'avérer dangereuse et imprévisible … et puis, c'est très superstitieux, un marin, et ça accepte pas les femmes à bord, un marin : Donc quand on alors avait dit qu'ils allaient devoir bosser avec une sirène du nom de Thétis, plus proche du thon que de la sirène d'ailleurs, ils étaient vite retournés dans leur port d'attache !

Poséidon, qui pouvait parfois avoir des idées géniales, surtout dans le domaine des ldées tordues, s'était dit que ça en jetterais un max s'il donnait des armures à ses petits gars, ainsi qu'un titre genre Adjudant, ou bien Général, ouais, ça c'est cool, Général … ( note de l'auteur : on les appelles également Shogun dans certains pays d'Asie, mais ce nom fût donné uniquement pour des raisons commerciales liées à l'exploitabilité et l'exportation du produit dans ces dits pays ).

Donc pour équiper ses Généraux, Ze King of Crustacés fît appel à des gars un peu bizarres , venant d'un pays tout aussi bizarre, fumant de l'herbe toute la journée et vivant dans des squats : les Atlantes du continent de Mo … ou de Mi … enfin un truc du genre. Et ces types, qui aimaient se raser les sourcils pour y coller des confettis à la place pour faire plus " avant-garde " , ils assuraient grave mortel pour forger des objets étranges, genre art antique moderne, avec des matériaux de récup' , auxquels ils donnaient des noms et des origines encore plus bizarres , surtout pour justifier le prix des bouses vendues aux galeries d'art new-yorkaises qu'ils entubaient régulièrement. Popo avait donc cassé la tirelire, et les artistes subventionnés du continent Tout Mou s'étaient mis au taff … enfin, pas trop vite quand même, ils avaient avant tout passé leur temps à fumer toute la weed qu'ils avaient pu se payer avec l'argent du " Gros Sous-marin Jaune " comme ils aimait à appeler celui qu'ils venaient d'arnaquer dans les grandes largeurs. Cinq années plus tard, ils devaient livrer au Pirate des Caraïbes, sept … trucs censés ressembler à des … animaux marins, que le livreur avait décrit comme " ouaiiii, mec, t'saiiiis, des trucs psychédéliques et chan-mé que tu vois que quand tu regard l'océan qui est au fond de ta tête à toi, et que tu trip ve-gra à cause du LSD qu't'as mis dans ton drink, koa ! " Pause du livreur, qui repris : " Ah aussi, j'allais oublier, si t'as un blème pour les faire tenir debout, tu verras, avec un bout de carton ça s'cale facile ! " C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquel on appelle depuis lors les armures des guerriers flottants, des Scales … à moin que ce soit à cause de l'odeur persistente de poisson pas frais, scale signifiant " peau de poisson " dans la langue de Molière. Quoiqu'il en soit, le dieu de la Marée Basse, somme toute perplexe, avait signé le bon de livraison, sans trop rien dire et faisant mine de comprendre, histoire surtout de ne pas passer pour un beauf inculte, ce qu'il était tout de même. Et avait refilé le tout à ses Généraux pour qu'ils se demerdes avec !

Six mois plus tard, les joyeux planchistes du père Popo, qui s'avéraient être des parfais abrutis à l'instar de leurs collègues de jeux de chez Athéna, avaient néanmoins réussi à bricoler quelque chose avec ce fatras soi-disant fait d'orichalque et de poussière d'étoiles ( à vrai dire de la boite de conserve, le tout recouvert d'une couche de mauvaise peinture orange et jaune métallisé ), et s'étaient présenter devant le Don, toujours un brin dépassé et perplexe vis-à-vis de ces machins qu'il lui avait coûté la peau du derrière, revêtus de leur tenues de combat de-la-mort-qui-tue. Ils faut dire que s'ils avaient pigé, et encore très approximativement, comment fonctionnait ces tas de fer blanc et de plastique très moches, c'est qu'ils avaient trouvé un gars sur E-Bay vendant des copies conformes de leur scales soi-disant uniques, avec mode d'emploi, descriptif et divers accessoires tel un polish anti-rouille très utile quand vous crécher dans un coin ultra-humide, le tout à prix cassé : Ils avaient donc acheté un exemplaire de chaque ( après avoir piqué de la thune dans le porte-feuille du Grand Poissonnier Cosmique ), ce qu'ils leur permettaient le cas échéant d'avoir des pièces de rechange à disposition, en plus du manuel d'utilisateur sobrement intitulé " Scales for Dummies ". Ainsi, notre bande de joyeux drilles c'était présenté devant le trône du Maître Nageur Universelle, qui s'était vêtu de sa plus belle toge blanche et muni de son plus beau râteau à fruits de mer pour l'occasion :

" Vos sept généraux des mers, prêt à vous servir et à mourir pour vous, votre altesse ! " Déclamèrent-ils en cœur, pas peu fiers de cette phrase qu'ils avaient mis deux bons mois à trouver, après visionnage de moult péplums.

Popo, l'air étonné : 'Tain c'est chiadé vot' truc ! Et z' avez trouver ça tout seuls ?

- OUI, VOTRE ALTESSE ! Répondirent en même temps les sept guignols qui avaient manifestement un peu trop abusés des films de gladiateurs.

- Ouais, bon, faites-en pas trop quand même, on est entre nous, koa …

Poséidon était bien content, voir très satisfait pour le coup, surtout qu'il avait quand même craint le pire , vu la bande de cramé du bulbe qu'il avait engagé . Mais là , fallait avouer que ça en jetait grave : Athéna et ses boy-scouts boutonneux pouvait d'hors et déjà aller se rhabiller, car ils allaient se faire étaler niveau style ( seule chose qui puisse départager deux guerriers, leurs attaques, étant toutes plus moisies les unes que les autres, généraux et guerriers d'Athéna confondus ). Bref, ses p'tit gars avaient la pure classe !

Il se leva alors de son trône, une jolie trône par ailleurs, tout en arêtes de poissons et coquilles St Jacques, toisa avec un air de gravité affecté les gugusses dans leur belles " écailles " rutilantes comme des Lamborghini sortant de chez le carrossier, et dît … d'une voix de crécelle propre au mec qui vient de s'envoyer une rasade d'Hélium ( ceci en raison de la pression abyssale qui sévit dans le sanctuaire de Popo ) :

- Bon les filles, je crois que c'est l'heure des présentations ! Allez, vous passerez au tableau un par un !

Profitons donc de cette occasion pour, nous aussi, faire connaissance avec ces sympathiques garçons :

- Général # 1 : je suis Brian Molko de l'Hypocondriaque, je n'ai aucun charisme et j'aime l'équitation, le lancer de chevalier, et le mime Marceau : d'ailleurs, j'imite très bien le mec qui essuie les vitres. 'Voulez-voir ?

- Le Don : nan, nan, merci ça ira … suivant !

- Général # 2 : je suis Yolanda , de Scylla en Poitou-Charente, et j'aime beaucoup les animaux : j'ai même crée un refuge pour ceux qui n'avaient plus de maman ! Faudra que vous-veniez les voir à l'occas' parce que j'ai des ours, des guêpes, des chauve-souris, des serpents, des …

- Le Don, une moue de dégoût se dessinant sur son visage : Heu, ouais , ok, on verra, parce que tu sais … ch'uis un gars vachement occupé moi et … bref ! Suivant !

- Général # 3 : je m'appelle Kassav des Luminaires, gros laid de la bande et geek de service. J'aime le cosplay, et …

- Yolanda de Scylla : et " face de hareng " aime passer son temps à faire du téléchargement illégal de personnalité et de films pour adultes, et nous après, ben on a plus de connexion !

- Kassav des Luminaires à Yolanda : espèce de sale …

- Le Don, coupant Face de Hareng : ahhh ben je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai une facture Internet aussi salée ! Et puis pourquoi j'arrivais pas à me connecter à et … ( temps de pause, puis toussotements gênés ) … bon, on réglera ça plus tard, monsieur Des Luminaires. Suivant !

- Général # 4 : Mazeltov ! Je suis Isaak Kundevich-Abramovich Ben Kraken , fils d'Ismael et Trisha Kundevich- Abramovich Ben Kraken, respectivement grand rabbin de Murmansk en Russie, et femme du grand rabbin de Murmansk en Russie et …

- Le Don : excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais c'est normal que t'es l'air aussi con avec ton armure sur le dos ? Enfin, je veux dire … t'es sûr que tu la mise dans le bon sens parce que tu ressemble plus à un mixeur qu' à aut' chose …

- Isaak Ben Kraken : béééé …. c'est comme ça que ça se porte, selon le manuel .

- Le Don : ah, bon , dans ce cas … n'empêche que t'as quand même l'air très con ! Bref … Continue , je te prie .

- Isaak Ben Kraken : … heu, ok … donc , je suis Isaak Ben Kraken et j'aime la plongé sous-marine en eaux froides, observer les stalagmites de très près et le " Cygne façon Krukchov " , une recette de ma maman ! Alors, tout d'abord, après lui avoir crever un œil , il faut congeler le cygne à une température proche du zéro absolu, et ensuite, il faut le farcir avec …

- Le Don : hey, ça va , c'est bon, épargne-nous les détails : on a pas que ça à faire …suivant !

- Général # 5 : Ouaip mec, moi , c'est Krishna : Krishna El Chrysaor ! ( silence )

- Le Don : Mais encore … ?

- Krishna El Chrysaor : ben, quoi, Keess t'veux encore ? T'as pas b'soin d'en savoir plus , mec ! Ca vaux mieux pour toi : y a des trucs dans la vie qui dépassent, alors cherche pas !

- Le Don, a lui-même : pas très causant suis là, mais il a pas l'air très commode avec sa grosse lance , se tatouages de gangster ambiance ghetto mal famé, et sa coupe de douille zarbi : en tout cas, j'aimerais pas le croiser dans une ruelle sombre, la nuit … bon ben, je vais me faire petit et pas lui chercher des crosses, je crois …

Suivant !

Le général #6 s'avance alors, entouré d'une aura doré terrifiante de puissance et de haine , des galaxies entières lui tournant autour, ainsi que des dimensions étranges, un triangle et deux visages, l'un empli d'une tristesse très triste et l'autre tordu par un rictus bien vicelard, tandis que le propre visage du général … ben, on pouvait pas trop le voir, vu qu'il avait une grosse bande noir sur une bonne moitié de la face . En tout cas il avait pas l'air sympa non plus celui – là ! Et merde, encore un psychopathe, se dit le père Popo

- Le Don : et … et toi ? C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Général # 6 , avec une voix de stentor qui résonne dans tout le palais : je suis Dragon de Mer , chef auto-proclamé des aut' glands … mais en fait je suis un puissant chevalier d'Athéna venu vous manipuler pour prendre le pouvoir sur terre et ainsi devenir l'égale d'un diiieuu mouahahahahahahahahahaha.

Silence consterné des autres généraux, et aussi de Poséidon dont la mâchoire s'est affaissée de trente bons centimètres.

- Dragon de Mer : …

- Les autres, Popo inclus : …

- Dragon de Mer : …

- Les autres, Popo inclus : …

( Ceci est une tentative absolument lamentable, de reproduire les plans fixes de 5 minutes empreints de tension tragique que l'on retrouve dans l'Anime " Seins de Seiya ", durant lesquels les protagonistes se toisent en silence, tout en s'adonnant à des réflexions personnelles/métaphysique/débiles plutôt incongrus, des flash-back plus chiant les uns que les autres, et des légendes " du-vieux-maitre" à la con, notamment en ce qui concernent un gars qui finis toujours torse nu et qui adore jouer au lanceur Ariane 4. Bref, cette tentative est pitoyable, n'a aucun effet dramatique, est résolument à coté de la plaque et totalement foireuse, et de toute manière je ne suis ni Proust ni Chateaubriand, et encore moins Hugo, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre ! )

- Dragon de Mer : mais naannnn , j' déconnnnne ! Ahahah vous verriez vos tronches, c'est tordant !

- Le Don, ayant repris un peu de sa contenance : ahhh , je vois …monsieur est un blagueur !

Et bien, monsieur le comique … ( sourir sadique ) vous irez me copier deux milles fois " je suis une merde et je suis à chier ! " sur le pilier de l'Antarctique après le cours, histoire de vous apprendre à être moins impertinent, et surtout à ne pas nous foutre la pétoche à tout bout de champ !

- Dragon de Mer, s'éloignant l'air dépité : woaaa l'aut' , pas cooool ! en plus, il est vachement loin ce pilier, et on se les caille là-bas … sniiif .

- Le Don : passons au dernier…

- Général # 7 : ouiiiii, me voilààààà ( voix fluette et chantonnante )

- Le Don : tiens, v'là aut'chose … une gueuze maintenant … J'me rappelle pas avoir recruté de filles pour faire partie de ma garde d'élite … enfin, " élite " ( Popo met le mot entre guillemets d'un geste explicite des doigts ) c'est une façon de parler, bien sûr …

- Général # 7 : beuh, nooon, ch'uis pas une fille !

- Popo : pourtant t'en a vachement l'air … AH ! J'y suis ! Tu dois être Thétris no Barmaid, la femme- flétan que j'ai engagé pour servir les boissons dans le night club du sanctuaire marin !

- Général # 7 : meuh nonnn , je m'appelle Miguel Rodriguez Sorrento, et je suis un vrai mec … si, si je vous assure … et même si les autres m'appelle " la Sirène " …

ricanements étouffés derrière le général décidément très, très efféminé

… Oui, bon, je sais ! j'ai pas encore complètement mué, et alors ? On va pas en faire tout un fromage, hein, bon ! ( La voix de Sorrento, qui s'adresse à ce moment aux autres gars en armures, fini sur une petit note étranglée tout ce qu'il y a de stridente ).

- Popo, tentant de contenir un fou-rire : pfrrrrriihihihkof, kof, kof Ok, ok … et donc, c'est quoi ton truc à toi ?

- Sorrento, dit " la Sirène " : la flûte traversière …

Un silence … suivit d'un monumental éclat de rires des généraux, pliés en deux et se tenant les côtes, accroupis sur le sol. Le Roi du Sushi est également écroulé sur son trône.

Celui-ci, essuyant les larmes qui lui coulent en abondance sur le visage :

" woa puuuutain le con ! il est pas vrai celui-làhahahaouilleouilleouilleaille ( le visage crispé ) 'tain, ça mal au ventre ! kof Oui, donc, tu fait de la flûte krrrrihihihih Ben, joue-nous un petit morceau, pour voir ! "

Le visage de Sorrento s'illumina alors, sa bouche formulant un " ouiii ? vraimeeeent ? " silencieu pour finir sur un sourire radieu , les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le tout sur un fond arc-en-ciel remplie de bulles vaporeuses et d'effets de flou savamment dosés. Les autres Généraux quant à eux se figèrent sur place, fauchés dans leur hilarité, leurs visages reflétant un certain effarement mêlé de terreur, leurs yeux maintenant réduits à l'état de minuscules points, une goutte de sueur visible sur la tempe.

Un corbeau, qui n'avait normalement à foutre dans un sanctuaire marin, qui plus est, situé au fond des océans, décida quand même à ce moment de survoler les Généraux silencieux et statufiés par l'annonce du récital, les gratifiant de croassements dont la signification, qui n'échappera sûrement pas à l'ornithologue averti, est la suivant : " Oh non … pas ça … "


	2. Interlude

En attendant la suite de l'Hypermite, une petite interlude ( qui se revèle finalement vachement longue ) sur une certaine scène très connue de Saint Seiya ( et bientôt sur vos écran, son THX dolby stéréo et tout, et tout ).

Comme toujours les persos ci-dessous appartiennent à l'aut' gus là , et tout ressemblance avec des fait réels serait vraiment le fruit d'une coincidence veritablement hasardeuse !

Bonne lecture.

INTERMISSION

Voix off ( sur fond d'orgue électrique 70's du plus bel effet ) : Nous vous proposons maintenant de revivre avec nous les plus grands moments de " Saint Seiya , les bras cassés du Zodiaque ", et ceci pour le plus grand bonheur des petits … zé des grands. Aujourd'hui, attardons-nous sur la destruction du Mur des Lamentations devant lequel nous retrouvons nos chers chevaliers d'or, fraîchement resurrectionnées et tous réunis pour l'occasion. Pour des soucis de compréhension, cette scène sera ralentie un million de fois, les chevaliers d'or ayant l'habitude de tout faire à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Balance no Vieux Barbouze Dhôko : Bon les gars, les armes de la balance sont complètement niquées, donc va falloir trouver un autre moyen de casser ce mur, et fissa , sinon on va encore passer pour des branques auprès d' Athéna, et surtout des Bronzés qui, je vous le rappelle, on déjà mis une belle dérouillée à la plupart d'entre vous pendant la Baston du Sanctuaire . Donc ' faudrait p't'être penser à arrêter d'agir comme des charlots , hein ?!

Cancer no poumons DM : hummm, sans vouloir te manquer de respect, vu ton grand âge et ton gâtisme avancé, maiiiis SI les autres fayots ont réussit leur coup , c'est avant tout parce qu'ils ont eut le cul bordé de nouilles ! Dois-je te rappeler que si je n'avais pas été dérangé par le cosmos de la fillette qui s'occupe de changer tes couches, la tête de ton élève adoré aurait finit comme décoration murale dans mon temple , hein ! Donc faudrait quand même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin , non mais !

Le crustacé d'or fait un pause, son visage de tueur sadique maintenant au bord des larmes :

… Et puis , franchement ( les dites larmes commence à couler le long des joues du chevalier d'or ) moi , tu sais , et ben …. ça me fait mal ce que tu dit, là ! Ca me blesse au plus profond de chaiiiiiirrrrr !

Le Cancer , en pleurs, s' effondre alors dans les bras d'Aphrodite , qui tente tant bien que mal de le réconforter a grand renfort de tapes sur le dos , tout en lui parlant d'une voix calme et apaisante : " oooh , mais c'est qu'il a un gros chagrin ! allons , allons , voyons : tu est trop sensible ! Allez, c'est pas grave , je suis là pour te défendre s'il t'embête encore , le fossile violet ! "

- Dhôko : mais regardez-moi ça ! Et ben, y sont beaux, nos fiers chevaliers d'or ! D'mon temps, c'était quand même autre chose : on se mettait pas à chialer à la moindre remarque ! On savait se retrousser les manches, nous, et se prendre des coups dans broncher ! Vous êtes une vrai bande de femmelettes , ma parole … vraiment, je me demande ce que Shion avait fumer le jours ou il vous a engagé !

- Deaf mask : c'est pas de ma faute si je suis sensiiiiiiiible sob ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me compreeeeend chiââââââââââââle

- Dhôko : créfieu d'vindiou , je comprend pourquoi ton armure se barre d'elle même sans arrêt ! Si je devais t'entendre pleurer comme ça en permanence , sûr que je ferais la même chose! Bon en même temps , t'as pas tord , mon apprentis assure pas un pet , ça c'est un fait . D'ailleurs, je pense que même Shunrei pourrais lui mettre un branlée … d'ailleurs c'est à elle que j'aurais du donner l'armure du Dragon , quand on y réfléchi bien : je suis sûr qu'elle aurait moins fait honte à mes attaques que le non-voyant qui me sert d'élève … bref, il n'empêche que vous êtes quand même des brêlons ! Passe encore pour le Crabe au Pinces D'Or mais vous ( Dôkho désigne les autre chevaliers d'or présent , qui attendent là comme des benêts , l'œil parfaitement vitreux ), z'avez aucune excuse de vous être fait ratatiner de la sorte !

- Aries no Mouton Mu : heu , ben , moi j'étais neutre alors, heu , j'allais pas risquer de me faire étaler pour que dalle non plus … en plus, ces chevaliers – bonzes sont si mignon : j'avais pas le cœur à leur faire bobo !

- Taurus ailé no basmati Aldebaran : Foda-se ! ché me soui bien frité un peu avec oune de ché Retardado, mais y féchait des gros trouch dans lé mour quand je loui envoyaich la corne du taureauch ! Donc ché pouvais pas continuèche a pourri mon temple , hein , parcé qué bon, ch'est qui qui doit nétoyèche tout le merdièche après , hein , Voce bastarco gordo ?

- Ayolia, chevalier au lion : hey, moi j'étais pas vraiment en pleine possession de mes moyens , vu que Saga avait mis une exta dans mon verre ( Gayolia lance un regard noir à Saga, qui n'en a strictement rien à foutre ). Alors bon j'étais tellement tripé que j'ai voulu lancer un Photon Burst  à l'aut' cheval volant qui fait rien qu'à piquer l'armure de mon frérot adoré , mais le ' blème ce qu'il me faut environ quinze épisodes pour préparer cette attaque, et on m'en avais donner que un et demi alors bon … et puis Cassios, y faisait rien qu'à se mettre entre mes Lightning Bold et Pégase … Mais j'aimerais tout de même vous rappeler mes exploits lors de notre combat contre les Titans, qui montrent bien que je …

- Aphrodite, coupant Aiolia: que tu est une grosse tâche ! Parce qu'à part ( spoil ) et surtout ( spoil ), pour finalement ( super-spoil ) on peut pas dire que tu ais fait grand chose !

- Aiolia : hey batârd … Attention à ce que tu dis , hein , parce que si tu continue je vais te faire manger tes roses, et sans vinaigrette !! LIGHTNING PHOTON PLASMA BURST KAMEHAMEHAME ….

- Dhôko : hooo , on se calme les filles !!! J'aimerais d'abord entendre les excuses bidons, des autres avant que vous vous mettiez sur la gueule pendant mille jours, même si cela pourrait s'avérer fort amusant à regarder .

- Aioli à Aphrodite : bouffon …

- Aphrodite : looser …

- Dhôko : VOS GUEULES , BANDE DE MOULES !!!!!!!! Bon, je vous écoute, les autres !

- Shaka : heu , et bien … hum … étant l'homme le plus proche de Dieu , je ne devrais pas avoir à répondre à de tel questions , et en plus je me suis pas vraiment fait étaler , hein , parce que je suis trop cool pour mourir … et puis le poulet rôti m'a eut en traître, d'abord !

- Dhôko : excuse complètement pourri … je n'en attendais pas moins de toi , mon cher Shaka ! Milo ?

- Milo : je me suis cassé un ongle …

- Dhôko : peut mieux faire …

- Ayoros : j'étais mort …

- Dhôko : objection refusée …

- Shura : mais heuuuu, je me suis couper le doigt avec Excalibur !

- Dhôko : pôv' chou …

- Camus : j'ai glissé sur une plaque de verglas …

- Dhôko : sans blague ?

- Aphro : j'avais les cheveux dans les yeux à cause d'un courant d'air …

- Dôko : totalement inepte…ma parole on est bien parti pour être dans les livre des records en ce qui concerne l'excuse la plus naze de l'année en plus des Darwin Awards pour certains ! Manque plus que notre champion toute catégorie , c'est à dire notre cher pope intérimaire …

- Saga : ouais mais moi, j'avais une conjonctivite ce jours là , et j'ai quand même quasiment réduit en cendre Seiya et sa bande. Et puis finalement, personne m'a vaincu ! je me suis battu moi-même , ce qui prouve combien je suis fort !

- Dhôko : et aussi combien tu est un gland … trébucher en essayant de frapper Tête de Guimauve , et s'exploser avec sa sucette géante , ça c'est la classe !

- Saga : mais … mais … moi au moins je ne suis pas rester le cul poser devant une chute d'eau à ronfler , face de décapsuleur !

- Les autres : ouais !! vas-y Saga ! montre lui qui c'est que c'est le plus fort !

- Dhôko : bon , je crois qui va falloir que je leur réapprenne le respect des anciens , moa …

Pendant ce temps , au bar du Sanctuaire de Poséidon, ou sont réunis une bonne partie des marinas ( ce qui ne fait pas tant de monde que ça finalement ) :

- Dragon des Mers, accoudé au bar, l'air légèrement beurré : … alors là je lui dit " ok, je te prête ma scale , mais tu fais pas l'idiot avec , hein !? Et surtout , surtout , tu ne touche pas au gros vase avec le bout de papier jaune dessus , compris ? " . Et forcement, c'était trop tentant, il a ouvert l'urne d'Athéna héhéhé

- Bian de l'Hippocampe, bourré également : sûr … les chevaliers ça osent tout . C'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît héhéhé

- Dragon : en tout cas , on s'est bien marré, ce jours là !

- Bian : ouaip ! Faire croire aux chevalier de bronze qu'ils assuraient grave, ça c'était une idée de génie , mec ! Fallait les voir faire causer comme des acteurs de cinéma quand on faisait semblant d'être mort, tout en essayant de casser les faux piliers en carton qu'on avait installeé! Une vraie tragédie héhéhé

- Dragon : yep ! Y sont fort pour ça , les gars de la Cruche , y a pas à dire … quand même , c'est curieux chez les chevaliers ce besoin de faire des phrases !

- Bian : en tout cas je suis impatient de revoir la vidéo que tu as tourné ce jour-là héhéhé

- Dragon : héhéhé

- Les deux : Héhéhéhéhé

- Barmaid Thétris, de sa voix suave et aguicheuse, digne de celle d'une fille de joie : J'vous sert un aut' verre , les gars ? C'est le patron qui régale .

- Dragon : file-moi un whisky , ma belle.

- Bian : Tequila , pour moi !

- Sorrento : moi, ce sera un lait-fraise …

- Bian : un lait-fraise ?!! Ahahah il est vraiment trop celui là !

- Dragon : ah merde, Sorrento , tu pourrais pas te comporter comme un mec pour une fois dans ta vie ?

- Sorrento : ben quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si je ne supporte pas l'alcool ! Et puis , j'ai pas spécialement envie de finir poivrot , comme certain ici … ( regard biaiseux de Sorrento envers ses comparses ) … " un esprit sain dans un corps sain " , tel est ma devise !

- Dragon : oui , mais bon , on est des guerriers, on est censé faire peur , donc si tu pouvait avoir l'air un peu plus … méchant … virile … enfin un truc du genre ! Nan, vraiment , parce que question effet psychologique sur les chevaliers d'Athéna , c'était pas trop ça de ton coté : même Shun ressemble à un camionneur en comparaison !

- Thétris : moi je trouve ça mignon … j'aime bien les gars sensibles !

La barmaid lance un regard plus que lourd de sous-entendus au général-flutiste, suivi d'un œillade plus qu'appuyée, ce qui à pour effet de faire tourner immédiatement Sorrento au rouge écarlate .

- Bian : et ben, qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre …

- Dragon : oui en effet … en tout cas je crois qu'on risque entendre le " chant des sirènes " ce soir héhéhéhé

Rire gras et alcoolisé de Bian

- Dragon : Ah tiens ! Popo devrait pas tarder à nous faire son petit numéro de Piano - Bar …

- Bian, qui vient de décuver à vitesse grand V : Ah merde … déjà ?

En effet , le don , qui est pour l'occasion vêtu son ensemble " Julian Solo – Richard Clayderman " vient d'entamer son célèbre hit " J'me caille les écailles dans l'Mekkai " , accompagné d'un de ses marinas au piano. Et autant le dire tout de suite , Popo chante faux … très faux … extrêmement faux, et si la plupart de marinas sont encore là , c'est surtout pour ne pas vexer L' Empereur du Poisson Pané, qui risquerait ensuite d'un envoyer un ou deux faire le planton près du pilier de l'Arctique, pilier où on se les gèle quand même grave,dixit le général censé le protéger .

- Bian : non , vraiment , il y a qu'un dieu pour chanter aussi mal … c'est vraiment inhumain … encore pire qu'Athéna même.

- Sorrento : personnellement, je trouve qu'elle a une jolie voix Athéna.

- Dragon à Sorrento : hey … tu sais que tu es un grand malade toi ?

- Bian : En même temps, je crois que c'est vient aussi du corps d'empreint du Don . Z'ont tous des voix de casserole dans la famille Solo , et ce depuis des générations … c'est un sorte de malédiction familiale paraît … enfin, en tout cas on m'a dit qu'il a un cousin qui chante encore plus mal que lui .

- Dragon : c'est possible , ça ?

Au même moment , il y a très , très longtemps , dans un galaxie très , très, très lointaine .

An 3 après la fin de la dictature de l'Empire Intergalactique Noir des Gars Pas Gentils du CotéSombre, Obscure et Ténébreux de la Force ( qui n'est qu'un vulgaire copie de mauvaisqualité du Cosmos - All rights limited – Kurumada Inc – 3.5 euros la minute ). LukeSkywalker à décidé de profiter de sa renommée pour monter un école de Kun-fu Jedi surCoruscant, capital de la Nouvelle République Supersympa et Démocratique Yes Yes Génial histoire, sait-on jamais, de profiter un peu du succès commercial des deux premières trilogies. Il retourne donc dans la capital du nouvel Empir…pardon, de la RépubliqueDes Gens Plus Sympas Que Ceux d'Avant, accompagné des ses amis Han Solo, Chewbacca , C3PO , D2R2 et le fantôme- hologramme d'Obiwan Kenobi …

Luke Skywalker , arrivant dans le cockpit de cette poubelle volante de Faucon Millenium, où Han Solo est en train de chanter … ou hurler plutôt ... à tue-tête :

" Hey Han , Chewie m'a dit de te dire que si tu la fermait pas immédiatement, il allait finir par te balancer dans le vide intersidéral, et sans combinaison !

- Han : Mais , j'étais juste en train de chantonner , gamin ! J'ai vraiment une voix aussi horrible que ça ?

- Luke : Ecoute Han , je vais être honnête avec toi : si ma frigide de sœur t'a quitté pour aller vivre avec un Hutt JUSTE après t'avoir entendu chanter sous la douche un matin , c'est pas pour rien ! Des fois je me dit qu'on aurait du t'envoyer directement au palais de l' Empereur comme aspirant-chanteur d'Opéra , on se serait évité bien des emmerdes : sûr que Palpatine et mon père – paix à son âme d'enfoiré – se seraient suicider sur le champ en entendant ta voix.

le Fantôme-Hologramme D' Obiwan Kenobi apparaît à ce moment là :

" Luke … tu dois te rendre sur Dagoba … là-bas tu suivra l'enseignement de Yoda , qui fût mon maître il y a longtemps , pour devenir un chevalier Jedi … "

- Luke : Merde, ça recommence !

- Han : Hein ?, il est encore là celui là ? t'arrive vraiment pas a t'en débarrasser ? Nan, parce que bon y radote un peu là …

- Luke : Ben j'ai tout essayé ! le sabre-laser, les torpilles à proton, une exposition au rayons cosmiques suivit d'une heure de Britney Spears passé à l'envers, mais rien à faire, ça revient toujours …

- Han : pourtant t'es bien un Jedi maintenant, non ? Alors pourquoi y continue à venir nous les briser ?

- Luke : un jedi ? mouais, c'est vite dit ! J'ai juste fait un stage d'une heure avec " face de crapaud ", et après y m'a filé un sabre-laser et un dépliant à la con, en me disant de me demmerder tout seul !

- Han : vraiment ? Comment t'as fait pour mettre une branlée à l'Empereur et Vador , alors ?

- Luke : bah , un coup de bol ! mon père – paix à son âme de salaud – c'est coupé la main avec son sabre-laser, et Palpatine s'est pris les pieds dans sa robe , puis s'est gaufré dans le vide tout seul , comme un grand ! Ensuite , j'ai malencontreusement mis en contact mon salopard de père avec un câble à haute tension , en essayant de le ramener avec moi , et vu que c'était un vrai supra-conducteur avec son armure, il s'est pris du dix milles volts droit dans la gueule ! Il a pas trop aimé je crois …

- Han : je me suis toujours dit que tu étais un branque, mais je crois que c'est de famille en fait ...

- Chewie, arrivant dans le poste de pilotage : Grrrmmmouaaaaaaa ( " Hey , bande de tâches ! Je me suis amusé à " tuner " bâton d'or . faut que vous voyez ça, c'est terrible ! " )

C3P0 entre dans le cockpit du faucon … vêtu d'une soubrette en latex, coiffé d'une perruque blond, et maquillé comme une peripatétitienne aux heures de pointes.

- Luke : woa , déliiire ! je peux le prendre avec moi dans ma cabine ce soir ?

- C3P0 d'une voix de vierge effarouchée : mais , je … quoi ? c'est un scandale ! Ho ! Ho ! Chewbacca, enlève-moi tout de suite ce déguisement ridicule ! maitre luke, aidez-moi ! houuu

- Han : ouais, ben moi , j' l'aurais plutôt vu en drag-queen !

- Luke : t'as pas tord …

- D2R2 : bippbibbbipiiiiuuuubibbibbiiiiib !

- le Fantôme-Hologramme D' Obiwan Kenobi : Luke … tu dois te rendre sur Dagoba … là-bas tu suivra l'enseignement de Yoda , qui fût mon maître il y a longtemps , pour devenir un chevalier Jedi …

- Luke : mais ta gueule !

Revenons donc à nos chers chevalier d'or qui se relève avec peine de la rouste que vient de leur mettre Dhôko de la balance .

( note de l'auteur: certains d'entre-vous se demandent comment, bon dieu d' bonsoir, expliquer le nombre d'incohérences flagrantes qui parsèment déjà ce récit plus qu'abracadabrantesque, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau du déroulement temporel du dit-récit, qui est en complète contradiction je vous l'accorde avec certains principes même de la théorie de la relativité restreinte. Cependant il suffit pour expliquer cela d'utiliser le théorème de Kurumada –Cévrai-Mannin-Portecoit, théorème dit du pipeau magique, dont la proposition est la suivante :

" Des incohérences ? Où ça donc ? J'vois pas d'incohérences, moi ? Si si, je vous assure tout va bien , tout est normal et logique ! Achetez plutôt les produits dérivés SaintSeiya au lieu de poser des questions stupides ! " )

- Dhôko : bon, les neuneus, est-ce que quelqu'un à une idée de génie, qu'on en finisse avec ce mur ? J'ai envie de rentrer rapidos, ça va être l'heure du goûter .

- Milo, massant sa mâchoire encore endolorie sous l'effet du " coup de tatane du dragon sauce Rozan " : hum , on pourrais demander à Aldé' … c'est lui maçon portugais de service.

- Aldébaran, remettant en place son épaule déboîtée par la " Cascade de baffes de Rozan dans ta gueule " : Mé, yé chuis pas poltugèche! Yé viens dou Brajil !

- Milo : Bôf, c'est du pareil au même …

- Aldébaran : Pas du touch, èchpèche d'incoulte ! De toute maniéle, le groch mour, ch'est du bétonch doublement arméch avec quintuple couche dé titane renforché chur vingt métres d'épaicheur . Alors yé peux pas faire grand choje …

- Gayolia, réduisant sa fracture ouverte du bras causé par le fameux " Rozan Chop Suey" : Y a qu' a ( arghhh ) utiliser un bélier bien solide ( gniiii ) pour essayer de casser le mûr !

- Dhôko : Ah, tient c'est pas con ça ! Ca m'étonne de toi d'ailleurs… Mais bon , où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver un …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Aphrodite du Saumon et Face de Crabe s'empressèrent d'empoigner leur " ami " Mu, et entreprirent de consciencieusement exploser le Mur des lamentations à grand coup de chevalier d'or du bélier.

BONG !

- DM : Ahhhh quel pied ! depuis le temps que j'attend ça !!

BONG !

- Aphrodite : ouaip c'est clair que ça défoule . Plus que le jardinage en tout cas !

BONG !

- Mu : gnarfffrulukrlgni !

BONG !

- DM : allons-y molo quand même ! Je voudrais bien récupérer sa tête en pas trop mauvais état, hein ! Ch'uis sure qu'elle ferait classe dans mon temple.

BONG !

- Aphrodite : oui mais en même temps vu qu'ils nous à fait passer pour des blaireaux, alors que, pour une fois, on voulait aider, ne soyons pas trop sympa tout de même !

BOOONNNG !

- Dhôko, empoignant les deux chevaliers et leur broyant fraternellement l'épaule pour leur faire lacher prise: hé, les golio, on se calme, hein , parce que si vous bousillé Mu, le père Sion va encore nous rompre un anévrisme.

En effet, Mu gisait sur le sol, dans une position plus qu'improbable, le visage couvert de bosses disgracieuses. Les autres chevaliers se regroupèrent pour observer l'infortuné atlante, qui tentait d'articuler un " si, si, j'vous jure que ça va ! Impec' ! ", tout en recrachant quelques-unes de ses dents.

- Shura : Il a l'air mal en point quand même …

- Camus : c'est vrai qu'ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte …

- Shaka : hé regardez les mec ! Les deux tâches qui lui servent de sourcils … elles ont triplé de volume !

- Saga : ah oui, en effet , maintenant il a vraiment des cornes, l'animal ! je me demande si c'est douloureux …

- Aldébaran : y a qu'à tatéche pour voir !

- Milo : heuuu, moi j'éviterais de tripoter ce genre de bestiau à votre place . On sait jamais, d'ici qu'il ait la fièvre aphteuse.

- Ayolos, s'approchant dignement de la troupe, tel un paladin … à qui on aurait enfoncé un balais dans le fondement : hum, excusez moi messieurs , mais qui diantre est cet individu gisant sur le sol ? Je n'ai point souvenance de cet amusant personnage .

- Dhôko : ah ben oui , sûr qu't'es pas au courant, vu qu' t'étais mort. Bon , je te présente Mu, chevalier d'or du Bélier, et disciple de l'ancien grand pope.

- Ayolos : ah, ok, ok … parce qu'il y a plusieurs chevalier d'or ?

- Dhôko : que … ? Ben oui ! Tu te souvient pas ?

- Ayolos : je me rappelle en effet qu'il y eût d'autres êtres portant l'habit sacré, mais de là à croire que nous fûmes plusieurs chevaliers d'or… j'en suis tout ébahit ! Au fait, vous autres, qui donc êtes vous ?

- Dhôko : qui on … ? Ben … les autres chevaliers d'or !

- Ayolos : ah, ok, ok … oooh, mon cœur est d'empli de joie ! Vous rencontrer enfin, vous, les mythiques guerriers à l'armure dorée … quel honneur ! J'aimerais tant faire parti des votre !

- Milo, observant le chevalier du sagittaire d'un air perplexe : mais il est complètement au neutre ou quoi ?!

- Dhôko : tu EST un chevalier d'or, coco !

- Ayolos : ah, ok, ok … et pourrais-je moi aussi avoir une armure comme les votre ? Car la mienne sent légèrement le cheval …

- DM : mais il est con ou quoi ?

- Camus : oui, je pense… ça serait assez logique d'ailleurs … c'est le grand frère d'Ayolia après tout. Et puis, qui dit grand cosmos …

- DM : …dit grandes responsabilités … heu, nan je confond là !

- Saga : en tout cas, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai pas laissé ce benêt devenir Grand Pope ! z'imaginer le merdier que ça aurait donné ?!!

- Dhôko : hum, ça a pas été franchement plus brillant quand tu dirigeais le bousin. Néanmoins je m'interroge … ( le chevalier de la balance se frotte la proéminence qui lui sert de menton ) … qu'est ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Sion pour qu'il choisisse cet abruti comme nouveau grand pope ?

- Ayolos : hum, dîtes-moi, mon brave … qui est donc ce .. "Sion" ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un … " Grand Pote " ?

- Shura : Oulala, il est complètement barré ! Voulez que je lui remette un coup d'excalibur dans la face , ça pourrait peut-être lui rendre la mémoire .

- Saga : non, non, ça sert à rien . Il est pas amnésique : il est juste un peu demeuré .

- Aïoli, se positionnant à coté du chevalier du sagittaire tout levant un poing menaçant : héééé, arrêtez d'emmerder mon frère !! Autrement, je vous mets un bourre-pif au plasma dans le coin d'la gueule !

- Milo, l'air blasé : oula … le chaton sort ses griffes …

- Camus, sarcastique : ouiap, effrayant, y a pas à dire …

- Ayolos, dévisageant le chevalier du Lion : c'est étrange … votre visage m'est familier , jeune homme !

- Ayolia, les yeux pleins de larmes et changé pour l'occasion en un modèle réduit de lui-même ( SD en version Tadji-Ouzbeck ) : mais, je … je … je suis ton frère … Ayolia !!!

Le chevalier du lion s'agrippe alors à la jambe de son frère en hurlant un " nissaaaaaaan " qui

Ne sera pas sans rappeler à nos cher téléspectateurs un certain Andromède, chevalier ayant la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre dans des situations plutôt inextricables, et en général très dangereuses , histoire de forcer son frère ( lui-même chevalier du poulet rôti ) à venir à lui filer un coup de main ( ou d'aile, ou de doigt-laser qui fait mal à la tête ).Bien sûr certains cyniques pourraient souligner une certaine forme de masochisme latent dans le profil psychologique du chevalier rose bonbon … bon, avouons-le, un gars qui se trimballe avec des chaînes, s'en prend plein la gueule pour pas un rond, et dont la petite amie ( vêtu de manière assez tendancieuse d'ailleurs ) a pour arme de prédilection un fouet, ben forcement … ça prête à confusion.

Mais retournons à ce grand moment de bravoure qu'est la destruction du Mur des Lamentations, et alors que Milo, Camus, Aldébaran et Mu ( dans le rôle du pied de biche ) tentent, en vain, de désincarcérer de l'infortuné chevalier du Sagittaire, hurlant à pleine gorge " Ahhhhhhhh, mais debarrasséééé moi de çaaaaaaaaaaa ", de la prise d' un Ayolia version " 1m20" en pleine crise de larmes, les autres chevaliers d'or ont pour leur part décidé de poser de manière plutôt virile et héroïque devant le mur, les cheveux au vent.

- Aldébaran : on est oblijèche de che tenir comme cha ? Cha me nique le doch percho …

- Dhôko: nan, c'est juste pour faire classe à la télé …

- Shaka : en effet, avec un effet de caméra plongeante et des lumières savamment dosées, ça nous met vachement en valeur …

- Saga : ouais, et c'est total pure style, surtout quand on ferme les yeux !

- Aldébaran : n'empêche que cha me nique le doch, vos conneriech …

- Dhôko : ouais t'as pas tord en fait … bon, allez les loulouttes, on a assez fait les beaux comme ça ! ( les autres chevaliers d'or reprennent un pause plus naturelle en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement ) Z'en sont où les autre gus ?

- Aphrodite, faisant craquer sa nuque : toujours pareil . Z'arrive pas à décrocher Ayolia. Ah, je vois qu'ils ont sorti la tronçonneuse !

- DM : n'empêche c'est beau l'amour fraternel … en tout cas, moi ça me bouleverse …. ( le crustacé verse alors une larme devant le spectacle de retrouvailles des deux chevaliers les plus idiots dans toute l'histoire l'ordre )

- Aphrodite : et bé, mon cochon ! pour un tueur psychopathe t'es quand même vachement sensible !

- DM, sortant un petit mouchoir rose d'un repli de son armure pour essuyer ses larmes d'émotion : on dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai toujours été très fleur bleue, finalement.

- Dhôko : hé ben, qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre … j'aurais mieux fait de rester le cul posé devant ma cascade, moi. Au moins j'aurais une jolie poulette pour s'occuper de moi, et serais pas dans ce trou paumé, entouré d'une bande de romanos comme la votre.

- Saga : en plus, y a toujours le problème du gros mur , là … on fait quoi, on l'explose à coup de lattes ?

- Dhôko : bah, déjà qu'on a bousillé les accessoires de mon armure dessus, c'est pas avec vos bottes secrètes pourraves qu'on va arriver à quelques choses, à moins bien sûr que quelqu'un ait une super-attaque-de-la-mort en stock, genre machin-tellement puissant-que-je-l'utilise-jamais.

- Shaka : ben l'aut' chevalier du lion, là … il a bien un truc qui bourre bien là … comment que ça s'appelle déjà … Photon Burp , ou un truc dans le genre.

- Saga : oui, mais non, parce que depuis que ( spoil ), il sait plus comme faire son attaque à la noix. Et en plus, même s'il pouvait encore envoyer son machin, ça lui prendrait des plombes à préparer tout le merdier. A la limite, je peux toujours essayer d'envoyer ma surpuissante Galaxian explosion qui …

- Dhôko : qui rien du tout ! C'est du flamby ton attaque ! J'aurais plus peur d'une charge de dindons que de ta soit-disant " explosion galactique ". Y a pas dire quand même, faut avoir le melon pour donner un nom aussi ronflant à un truc qui tient plus du pétard mouillé qu'autre chose !

- Saga regardant le chevalier de la balance, l'œil en coin : vieux cake …

- Dhôko : hein ? pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu !!

- Saga, se redressant brusquement, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe : non, non rien ! Je disais juste que vous aviez raison, au magnificent et sublissime vieux maître !

- Dhôko : ahhhh , j'aime mieux ça ! Bon, on a quoi d'autre stock ?

- Shaka, sortant une " encyclopédie du Gros-bill " de sous son armure : alors procédons par ordre … ( le chevalier de la vierge commence dieu sait comment à lire l'ouvrage, les yeux toujours fermés )

" Mu : attaques pourries, sauf pour ceux qui aime les show-laser à la Jean-Michel Jarre. Défense marrante, consistant à déconcentrer l'ennemi avec un miroir, en lui montrant combien son attaque est niaise.

Aldébaran : chevalier dont la force physique est renommée au sein de la chevalerie, mais dont la seul et unique attaque ne l' empêche pas de se faire rétamer à tout les coups. Peut s'avérer utile tout de même pour creuser des trous, surtout si l'on s'est muni au préalable d'un chevalier de pégase.

Saga : se baigne tout nu, rigole comme un sadique, fait éclater des astéroïdes et envoie ses ennemis dans une autre dimension, débouchant en général à dix mètres de son point de départ. Voir : Bouffon. Botte secrète : boire du vin sans ôter son masque en fer blanc.

DM : envoie les gens ad patres avec un doigt. Cool quand on se fight avec des gars de son propre camp, mais inutile quand on se fritte avec les suppôts du proprio du monde des morts ( surtout si on est soi-même en train de se battre DANS le monde des morts …) . Possède également des goûts douteux en matière de décoration, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Tout dans la frime, rien dans le slip, selon le chevalier du Dragon Malvoyant.

Ayolia : n'a pas la lumière à tout les étages, mais fait des jolies arcs électriques avec ces doigts. Eut possédé une attaque presque valable, mais l'oublié suite à un trop grand nombre de tartes dans la gueule infligé par des titans, par les autres chevaliers d'or, excédés par sa connerie, puis finalement par les titans et les chevalier d'or ensemble. Con comme une boite de whyskas.

Dhôko : couteau suisse de la chevalerie. Attaques nommées selon des plats gastronomique chinois. Se promène par ailleurs avec deux wöks géants, ainsi que tout un attirail de cuisine japonaise. Coup spécial (haut, haut, bas, bas, gauche, droite + croix, rond et carré ) , " la légende du vieux-maître " : si sa barre de vie est au minimum ( mode " nain violet " ), et si la manipulation est réussit, Dhôko se mettra à raconter une histoire très longue, et très chiante et l'ennemi perdra la moitié de sa jauge de vie en se coupant les poignet pour échapper à la morale de l'histoire.

Milo : autre adepte du " j'te nique ta race avec un doigt seulement ". Utilise la fameuse Scarlet Needle, c'est à dire un gros ongle rouge ultra-manucuré que le chevalier du scorpion s'amuse à planter à peu près partout dans son ennemi ( les orifices naturels sont cependant épargnés pour des raisons d'hygiène ). Insignifiant au niveau des dégâts physiques, mais particulièrement destructeur au niveau psychologique. En effet, quoi de plus horripilant qu'une personne vous enfonçant un doigt dans la bidoche pendant une bonne demi-heure ? Le sujet soumis à se traitement devient généralement fou de frustration au bout treize piqûres . La quatorzième, appelée communément Antares, n'a pour sa part été jamais utilisée ( enfin, si une ou deux fois, mais ça comptais pas vraiment ).Voir : supplice de la goutte d'eau.

Ayolos : pour cause de mort, peu d'informations sont disponible à son sujet. Certaines rumeurs disent qu'il fait des trous radioactifs dans les falaises avec un truc appelé Atomic Thunderbolt, ou encore qu'il utilise une attaque dénommé Infinite Ball Break, qui soi-dit en passant, pète grave sa mère ( on dit par ailleurs que c'est attaque permettrait d'envoyer des millions de coup par seconde, et ce dans les parties sensible de son adversaire … d'où le nom de cette attaque ). Mais là encore, les sources sont peu fiable ( cf : Ayolia, légende du vieux maître, ect … ). Par contre, on sait qu'il était particulièrement doué aux fléchettes ( champion all catégorie du tournoi inter-pub Grec 5 années de suite, devant son principale concurrent, Mr S. Dégémeaux )

Shura, dit " Ginsu 2000 " : pratique le kung-fu Chen Kwan Koup Koup aï aï aï ( en version français " art de la charmante mante religieuse démembrant un innocent drosophile dans la fraîcheur du petit matin, alors que la rosée perle encore sur le frétillant bambou" ). Très efficace sur le papier, ce chevalier ne maîtrise pas tout à fait cette technique, ce qu'il amène à souvent confondre son adversaire avec une proche colonne grecque qui n'avait rien demandée ( et dont la dernière pensée sera en général " pourquoi tant de haine ! " ) ou encore à se couper lui-même un doigt, une jambe, ou encore la tête. De plus, cette attaque est totalement inefficace face à la technique dite de la " mise en orbite du Dragon ". Signe particulier : maniaque de la propreté et fier possesseur d'une épée en plastique appelé Excalibur.

Camus : élève du Père Noël, il a hérité de toutes ses techniques qui vous font vous geler les miches, tel le Tonnerre de l'Aube ou encore l'Exécution de l'Aurore. Ces attaques, comme leur nom l'indique, ne peuvent être utilisées qu'entre 4 heures et 8 heures du mat', et ce pour des raisons syndicales, Camus n'étant employé par le sanctuaire qu'en tant que consultant à temps partiel, sur une base budgétaire soumis à la loi Marignan - 1515 sur le statut des effectifs surnuméraires. Le reste de sa journée est en général dévolu à placer des disciples au congélo dans la maison de la Balance, disciples revendus par la suite sous l'appellation contrôlée "Mr Freeze – Le glaçon friandise!". Note : origine française oblige, se met en grève environ tout les 3 jours.

Aphrodite : se bat avec des roses ……. ( note de l'éditeur : cette entrée est resté inachevée, en raison de la mort de son auteur des suites d'une crise de fou-rire incontrôlable )

En conclusion : les chevaliers d'or sont de manière général totalement incompétents, et incapable même de vaincre une bande des chevaliers de bronzes âgés de 14 à 16 ans, et cela même si ils s'y mettaient à trois. Pour des attaques vraiment efficaces ( et qu'y marche au moins une fois ), vous reporter aux article Pegazus Ruy Seiken et Pika-Baffe. "

Shaka referme le livre avec un hochement d'approbation et un stoïcisme digne d'un prof de faculté de droit.

Les autres chevaliers, qui avaient finalement réussit à séparer Ayolos de son frère ( non sans mal, et surtout quelques coups sur la tête d'un Ayolia maintenant passablement amoché ), s'étaient entre temps rapprochés de leur collègues, et notre bande de joyeux drille était ainsi rassemblée devant le mur des lamentations ( par ailleurs toujours intact … si c'est pas lamentable ).

- Dhôko : mouais … c'est bien ce que je pensais … pas un pour racheter l'autre …

- Saga : en même temps, on peut pas dire que ce livre vous mette en valeur non plus, Vieux Croûton … heu… je veux dire, Vieux Maître.

- Dhôko : bon gamin , que les chose soit clair, je suis pas SI vieux que ça ! Et puis ensuite, moi c'est pas la même chose … on peut pas comparer… je veux dire, c'est pas foutu pareil, mes attaques … et puis … bah, cherche pas à comprendre !

( Tentant maladroitement de changer de sujet ) heu …. Tient ! puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a rien sur toi dans cette encyclopédie, Shaka ?

- Shaka, ayant pris une pause de yogi plutôt biscornu et planant à un mètre du sol, entouré d'un halo de lumière: j'ai privé l'auteur de ses cinq sens avant qu'il ne puisse instiller le doute sur l'incroyable puissance de mes attaques.

- Dhôko, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres : ben voyons … c'est qu'il serait susceptible, le bouddhiste de service !

- Shaka, agité d'un tique nerveux à l'œil et ayant plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa position de yogi : Nan ! pas du tout ! Je suis la réincarnation de bouddha 100 certifié j'vous rappelle, alors venez pas me gonfler ou je vous envoie dans un des enfers de la metanpsychose ! De toute façon … Il a eut ce qu'il méritait, l'autre écrivaillon, avec son bouquin pourri ….

- Dhôko : tu m'en dira tant … en tout cas, " chapeau " pour ton sens de la compassion !

- Shaka : ouais ben, faut pas trop saouler non plus, autrement, crac ! un bourre-bif !

- Saga : hum … ouais … très, très susceptible, le blondin …

- Shaka, toujours en lévitation, tournant sa tête vers le chevalier des Gémeaux et faisant mine d'ouvrir ses yeux : ah ouais !? Et mon sens de la compassion droit dans ta gueule, ça te branche, double-face ?

- Dhôko : hé, on reste zen, mesdemoiselles. On a autre chose à foutre que se mettre des gnons . Je vous rappelle quand même qu'on a un mur à démolir !

- Saga : ouais, ben, ça fait des plombes qu'on est là, et on a toujours pas avancé d'un iota …

Une voix, s'élevant de derrière les chevaliers d'or : Salut les potos ! besoin d'un coup de main ?

La troupe se retourne pour découvrir … Kannon ( que tous croyaient mort au demeurant ) s'avançant pépère, les mains dans les poches, et sifflotant un air à la mode.

- Saga: ben … kes tu fou là toi ! Tu devrait pas être mort avec l'autre gars là, celui qu'à les même sourcils qu' Emmanuel Chain ?

- Kannon, se grattant la tête, l'air gêné: heuuuuu ben, c'est à dire qu'en fait je pensais qu'on allais cramer dans l'espace, comme quand l'autre aveugle joue au dragon-fusée, mais bon en fait le ciel, là … ( Kannon pointe son doigt vers le dit ciel ) … ben c'est un faux ! En fait c'est du béton avec une couche de peinture ! Donc, au final on a même pas eut le temps de commencer à chauffer avec le Rhada qu'on s'est mangé dans le plafond … d'ailleurs je crois qu'il est encore encastré dedans ….

- Saga : oui, bon c'est bien jolie, mais ça nous dit pas pourquoi tu ramène ta fraise, là, tout tranquille, avec tes gros sabots ( le chevalier des Gémeaux gratifie ses compagnons d'une imitation simiesque de Kannon pour ponctuer ses paroles )… ok, t'es encore en vie, je suis fou de joie, et tout et tout, mais bon personne ne t'a demandé quoique ce soit . On se débrouille très bien sans toi, merci ! Alors maintenant, tu dégages et tu laisse les VRAIS chevaliers faire leur boulot.

- Kannon, haussant les épaules : reste cool, bro' ! Moi je dis ça comme ça hein… m'en fout un peu koi … enfin, ça me foutrait un peu les boules qu'Athéna y passe, quand même … mais bon si tu me dis que vous maîtrisez la situation, j'vais pas risquer mes miches pour que dalle non plus…

- Saga : de tout façon on a pas besoin d'un deuxième chevalier des Gémeaux ici , surtout si il plus faible que le premier !

- Kannon : heu … quand tu parle du second chevalier des Gémeaux, celui qui est moins fort que l'autre … tu parle de toi non ?

- Saga, outré : mais … mais … JE suis le plus fort ! JE suis l'unique, authentique et véritable chevalier des Gémeaux, espèce de Lézard Marin à la manque !!

- Kannon, toujours les mains dans les poches : Bof, ça reste à prouver , ça… l'était déjà un peu gateux, le père Sion quand il t'as désigné … l'aurais pas fait la différence entre un chevalier d'Athéna et un Spectre … alors entre nous deux …

- Saga : gniiiii …

- DM s'approchant de Saga : hé regardez les mecs ! On dirait qu'il a bloqué sur un truc, le père Saga !

En effet, celui-ci semble s'être figé sur place, un rictus sadique aux lèvres, le corps traversé d'un léger tremblement, et ses cheveux commençant à virer au gris … un gris assez menaçant soit dit en passant .

Les autres chevaliers s'étaient également approché pour observer le chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Shura : ' tainnnnn, c'est clair , on dirait qu'il il est complètement tripé …

- Aldébaran : ou alors, qui ch'est manché oune attaque de Camuch.

- Camus : Ah non, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Mu : Oulalala … je crois qu'il de nouveau une crise de conjonctivite, en plus

- Saga siffle alors un " bougez pas, je reviens " entre ses dents, pour disparaître ensuite non sans s'être saisit de son frère … et réapparaître quelques seconde plus tard, l'air parfaitement apaisé, la couleurs de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ayant repris leur teinte habituelle.

- DM : heu, ça va mec ?

- Saga, ultra décontracté : ouaip ! Tout " baigne " ! ( sourire angélique )

- DM : ah … cool … t'as fait quoi de ton frère, au fait ?

- Saga : mon frère ? Quel frère ? Ou ça ? … ah oui ! Et bien …je l'ai mis en lieu sûr … pour sa propre sécurité, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit blessé durant notre tentative désespéré de sauver Athéna : il a suffisamment souffert comme ça !

- DM, les larmes aux yeux : putain … c'est beau ce que tu dit ! Y a pas à dire, l'amour fraternel, ça me fait fondre, moi …

Pendant ce temps, au Cap Sounion ….

Kannon, hurlant à travers les barreaux d'une prison qu'il connaît bien :

" Sagaaaaaaaaaa! espèce d'enfoiréééééééééééééé !!!! "

- Saga : tient … v'là qu'j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent, maintenant ! Ca doit être les effets secondaires de la téléportation …

- Dhôko : mouais possible … bon, alors, personne n'a une idée ? Parce que le temps passe, et Hadès à déjà eu largement le temps de faire du boudin avec le sang d'Athéna. Je vous rappelle que c'est un dieu quand même !

- Shaka : bah … pas la peine d'être un dieu pour changer Athéna en boudin …

Ricanements étouffés des autre chevaliers d'or.

- Dhôko, le visage impassible : très drôle, Shaka ….

- DM, après quelques instant de réflexions très intenses : heuuu, ben on pourrait demander à Aphrodite !

- Dhôko, dubitatif : Aphrodite ? Avec ses roses ?

L'air paniqué, Aphrodite tente, par des gestes explicites, d'intimer l'ordre au Cancer de se la fermer sec.

- DM, un sourire candide aux lèvres : ben ouais ! Un fois qu'on était bourré comme des coing, il m'a dit qu'en fait, il avait plein d'autres attaques en stock, et bien meilleurs que ses roses à la mord-moi-le-noeud !

- Dhôko, se tournant alors vers le chevalier d'or du poisson : donc, comme ça, monsieur aurait d'autres techniques que ces trucs de fleuriste complètement naze ? et bien, Aphrodite … on nous fait des cachotteries ?

- Aphrodite rougissant, puis laissant s'échapper un soupir, l' air résigné : ok, ok, ça va … bon, les mecs, va falloir que je vous avoue quelque chose …

- Milo : quoi ? Que tu est gay ?

- Aphrodite : mais nooon, c'est pas ça ! enfin, si peut-être … mais c'est pas de ça dont je veux parler pour l'instant ! Bref, les gars, je ne suis pas vraiment un chevalier d'Athéna …

Les autres chevaliers, s'exclamant en chœur : Quoi ?!!

- Ayolos, dans son coin : ahhh, c'est un peu comme moi, alors ?

- Saga : Ayolos, fait nous plaisir … prend un puzzle et va jouer sur l'autoroute avec, ok ?

- Aphrodite : et bien, en fait, à la base …. ch'uis un berzerker …de chez l'autre gus, là … Ares.

- Les autres chevaliers, de nouveau en chœur : QUOI ????!!!!!

- Shura : mais … mais … ça veut dire que tu est un ennemi d'Athéna ! Va falloir que je tarte la gueule, espèce de traître !

- Ayolia : shura a raison ! Au nom d' Athéna, on va t'exploser la tronche !

- Aphrodite : heyyyy, calmos ! Attendez au moins que je vous explique !

- Dhôko : ouais, attendez avant de lui mettre une branlée ! Je voudrais écouter son histoire, ça me permettra de renouveler un peu mon set de légendes à raconter.

- Aphrodite: bon, ben, voilà , c'était il y a bien longtemps ….

"… c'est à dire une époque de légende où il faisait bon vivre, et où l'on pouvait passer la journée à se gratter le nez, à dormir sous un pommier et ou bien encore à courir après des bergères assez dévêtu ( enfin, si on était un dieu bien entendu : les hommes, eux , ils trimaient déjà comme des malades pour pouvoir bouffer au moins un morceau de pain sec et une feuille de salade par jour ) … donc, il y a plusieurs siècle en arrière, dans un temple quelconque, quelque part dans un coin paumé de Grèce. Athéna et son frère Arès étaient assis autour d'une table couverte d'une montagne de nourriture, que la déesse avait entrepris de consciencieusement engloutir. Arès la contemplait, fasciné par l'appétit dont faisait preuve de sa sœur.

- Arès : et bien, qu'est ce que tu baffre ! Je me demande comment tu arrive à garder la ligne d'ailleurs ! Si je me goinfrais comme ça, je deviendrais vite aussi obèse que cette baudruche de Bouddha !

- Athéna, la bouche toute pleine d'aliments à moitié mâchés: bah glurrp moi, m'faire enlever cronchcronchcronch ça me donne super faim !!!

- Arès, essuyant les morceaux de nourriture que la déesse lui a projeté au visage tout en lui parlant: ouais mais quand même … j'veux dire, c'est plus de la faim, là ! c'est du désespoir !On dirait que t'as rien manger depuis 5 jours.

- Athéna : gnfincan…

- Arès : hein ?

- Athéna, se décidant à avaler l'aile de poulet qu'elle avait enfourné d'une traite : cinq ans que j'ai rien avalé ! Si tu savais combien la bouffe est dégueulasse dans mon sanctuaire ! Franchement, j'hésite encore à exiler mes employés de cuisine, genre sur une île volcanique bien paumé au milieu de l'océan, mais bon, vu que c'est des forgerons atlantes que j'ai dut reclassés après que leur île ait coulé … un peu par ma faute je l'avoue … si je fais ça, ils se seraient encore bien capable de trouver un autre moyen de m'emmerder, rancuniers comme ils sont.

- Arès : tu parles des gars avec les confettis à la place des sourcils ? Ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils ont mauvais réputation, du style super cool aux premiers abord, mais du genre à faire des plans foireux par derrière … enfin, c'est ce que Popo m'a dit … Bah, tu devrais quand même être moins indulgente avec le petit personnel, parce que si tu te fait pas respecter, ça commence à revendiquer, et après tu va voir qu'ils vont créer des syndicats et faire grève au moindre pet de travers. Tu devrais faire comme : quand les pécores commence s'exciter, j'en pends un ou deux pour l'exemple, et hop , ça les calmes direct !

- Athéna : heu, oui, c'est vrai que ça me tenterais bien des fois … mais bon, c'est pas trop le style de la maison. On a une image à tenir quand même.

- Arès ( avachit sur la table et tapotant la table de ses doigts, l'air blasé ) : c'est toi qui vois … pour revenir au sujet de base, tu devrais quand même manger moins vite, parce que tu risque d'avoir une indigestion, et après Père va encore m'en vouloir. Nan, parce que t'as le temps quand même : y vont pas arriver avant un bon moment, ta bande de gogoles. Et puis, t'auras l'air moins classe avec le bide comme un ballon de foot …

- Athéna, très enthousiaste : t'inquiète, j'ai un estomac en béton armé ! Je tiens ça de Papa … ( elle attaque le troisième poulet-frites placé à proximité d'elle ) … et puis tu sais, mes chevaliers vont pas mettre tant de temps que ça . Je dirais : quatre, peut-être cinq heures, à tout casser. Donc j'ai pas tant de temps que ça pour me remplir la panse.

- Arès, rigolant un peu jaune tout de même : ok, je sais que mes berserker sont des buses, et qu'on va encore se faire rétamer pitoyablement, mais bon t'as l'impression d'être un peu présomptueuse là ? C'est quand même un peu la fête à neuneu, ta troupe de comique en armure ! Je pense, pour ma part, qu'ils vont bien mettre huit bonnes heures à arriver jusqu'ici .

- Athéna : je parierais pas la dessus …

- Arès : je tiens le pari …

- Athéna : j'espère que t'es sûr de ton coup … ils sont vachement en forme cette année, mes poulains.

- Arès : les miens aussi. Sont gavés aux anabolisants et aux amphèt' … des vrais psychopathes !

- Athéna : si tu le dis … on pari quoi ?

- Arès se mit alors à réfléchir, tandis que ça sœur continuait son festin " au frais de la princesse " … enfin surtout au frais du dieu de la Guerre. Et il réfléchît, et réfléchît encore et encore, et n'étant pas habitué à cet exercice, surtout quand cela concernait des questions aussi métaphysique que celle que viennes de lui poser Athéna, il fini par sentir les prémices d'une bonne grosse migraine poindre au milieu de son crâne. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts intenses, le front en sueur, et alors qu'il allais tout simplement jeter les armes et demander conseil à sa sœur, quitte à passer pour un gland ( une fois n'est pas coutume ), il sentît un léger frémissement parcourir sa matière grise d'habitude si inerte, comme si quelqu'un avait finalement décidé de rétablir le courant et d'allumer la lumière dans un appartement inoccupé depuis des années, et , oh miracle des miracles … une pensée se forma dans son esprit ! Il s'exclama alors, faisant sursauter la déesse qui manqua de s'étouffer avec la choucroute au fruits de mer qu'elle s'appliquait à faire disparaître.

- Arès : Aaaah ! Je sais !! J'ai une idée !!

- Athéna, se tapant la poitrine pour faire passer la nourriture coincer dans son oesophage: une idée ? toi ? Faut qu'on fête ça !

- Arès, minaudant à la manière d'une lycéenne américaine : ha …ha…ha ! très marrant !Nan, vraiment, j'ai trouvé un truc dément pour notre pari.

- Athéna : oulala , on va bien rire … vas-y, je suis toute ouïe .

Le dieu de la Branlée se leva alors et prit une pause qui ne sera sans rappeler à nos amis cinéphiles cette scène d'un film célèbre où Michael Keaton tentait, non sans mal, d'expliquer à une blonde à l'air plutôt crétine, et ne comprenant d'ailleurs rien à rien, que, non, il n'était pas uniquement un playboy milliardaire aussi consistant qu'une tranche de foie de veau, mais également cet abruti amateur de chauve-souris qui aimait à se vêtir de spandex noir, pour aller la nuit voleter de toits en toits ( toits qu'il lui arrivait parfois de rater ) tout en se prenant pour un super-héros ( mais s'avérant surtout être un beau crétin ).

- Arès : bon … voilà … si tu veux, on se met sur la gueule assez souvent … mais en fait c'est un peu pour rire … et puis, de toute façon je me prend plein la tronche à chaque fois … bref, et on utilise à peu près toujours les même types, réincarnés de la fois d'avant … ok ?

- Athéna : jusque là ça me paraît à peu près logique .

- Arès : donc … vu que c'est toujours les mêmes idiots qui se batte pour nous, à deux trois détails près, on pourrait dire que celui qui perd la pari, et ben … il doit prêter un de ses guerriers pour les cinq ou six prochaines guerres saintes ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Ca pourrait être fun, non ?!

Tête de Guimauve ne répondit pas immédiatement, faisant mine de soupeser le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Bien sûr il n'en était rien car, de un , sachant que les guerriers d'Ares allaient mordre la poussière en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'une possibilité qu'elle perde se pari, et de deux, elle avait du mal à penser correctement en pleine digestion. Il n'empêche que l'illusion était parfaite, tant et si bien qu'Ares, voyant sa sœur affecter un air dubitatif, commençait à se dire que , peut-être, il avait encore dit une connerie plus grosse que lui, et que finalement, il aurait mieux fait de se la boucler. Cependant après quelques minutes d'un silence lourd se dessina sur le visage d'Athéna un sourire malicieux. Elle tendit alors sa paume droite en direction du dieu de la Guerre, et dît :

- tope-là, frèro ! "

Aphrodite se tût, prenant un air mi pensif – mi ennuyé.

- Shura : ok … mais bon ça nous dit toujours ce que tu fais avec une des armures d'or sur le dos, si t' est pas un chevalier d'Athéna !

- Ayolia : ouais, c'est vrai !!! Allez, sus au traiiiitr ….

BAAAAM !

Ah lala, mon p'tit Jean Mimi, le chevalier du lion vient de tomber face contre terre, assommé par un magnifique revers smashé-épaulé-jeté de Dhôko qui, il faut le dire, sait comment calmer les ardeurs de ses compères.

- Aphrodite : ce que vous pouvez être con des fois … à votre avis, rapport au truc que je viens d'vous raconter, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici à faire le guignol avec des roses, hein ? hein ?

- Mu : heu … aucune idée !

- Milo : parce que tu est gay ?

Re – BAAAM !

Oh lala, Dhoko vient d'infliger un superbe tacle des trois mètres au numéro 8 Milo du Morpion, nous gratifiant également d'un magnifique marteau-pilon en semi-biseau, histoire de s'assurer du silence du facétieux joueur au dard rougeoyant. Aaaah, véritablement, not' vieux chevalier de la balance n'a pas perdu de son mordant ni de sa verve technique, hein , mon p'tit Jean Mimi ? – Tout à fait , Thierry !

- Aphrodite : mais quel bande de crétins … Si je suis là à tenter d'aider une bande de mongos comme la votre c'est que, primo , Ares à perdu son pari – mais bon, ça c'est pas étonnant – et deuxio, que forcement, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé d'astreinte. Donc , voilà ça fait des plombes que je me réincarne comme chevalier d'Athéna, et je peux vous assurer que ça me commence à me gonfler !

- Saga : mouais … j'ai quand même du mal à y croire, à ton histoire … parce que, question apparence, on peut pas dire que t'ais une tête de berserker …

- Aphrodite : ah, si c'est ça qui dérange … !

Le chevalier du Poisson sort alors un mouchoir, et tournant le dos à ces compagnons , commence à vigoureusement se frotter le visage, puis, se dévoilant sous sa véritable apparence aux autres chevaliers d'or, déclare : " alors, ça vous parle plus là ?"

Cri d'effroi des dits chevaliers d'or

- DM : AAAAH …. AAAAAH …. QUEL HORREUR !!!

- Aphrodite : hey, oh , faut pas exagérer non plus ….

- Saga : c'est vrai que sans maquillage, avec une barbe de trois jours …

- Mu : … et ces cernes sous les yeux … qu'est-ce qu'il est môche !

- Ayolia : c'est marrant, y me rappelle un peu Lami du Ver !

- Aphrodite : attendez, z'avez pas tout vu !

Il saisit alors sa longue chevelure … qu'il soulève vigoureusement, dévoilant un crâne chauve.

Second cri d'effroi, plus accentué cette fois, des chevaliers d'or.

DM : AAAAAH …. AAAAAH …. C'EST HORRIIIIIBLE !!!

- Aphrodite : Woa, l'autre … quand même pas à ce point là …

- Dhôko, se tenant la poitrine : argggh …. Ne … refais… jamais… ça ! j'ai faillis avoir un infarctus !!

- Saga : en tout cas là c'est sûr , t'es bien un berseker … au temps pour moi ! Donc, pour en revenir au sujet principal, c'est quoi tes attaques qui tuent ?

- Aphrodite, prenant un pause plus ou moins efféminé ( en fait digne de la " Cage aux Folles " ) et commençant à compter sur ses doigts : alors quand je bossais pour Ares, j'avais le " One Million Nuclear Fists " … pas mal pour se mettre en jambe … l' " Atomic Collapse " … rien de bien méchant, juste deux-trois fois la puissance d'une Athena Exclamation … et enfin, le " Hypernova Megablast " … bon, celle-là je l'utilisais pas trop parce qu'elle détruisait tout dans un rayons de 200 km. Mais bon, j'étais pas spécialement le plus fort … y avait bien pire que moi : genre le Général - Berserker de la légion " Mort " , personne osait l'approcher tellement il était dangereux, surtout avec son " Ultimate Apocalypse " ( sourire candide )

- Saga, vraisemblablement très jaloux, et se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à ces compagnons : de dieu, ce qu'ils ont l'air forts, les berserker … comment ça se fait qu'on s'est jamais fait laminer la tête, face à des gars comme ça ?

- Aphrodite, ayant entendu la réplique du chevalier Recto-Verso : ouaip, moi aussi je me suis toujours posé la question. Je crois que cela restera à jamais un mystère …

- Dhôko : ok, bon , c'est pas tout ça , mais tu va nous bousiller ce mur alors , mon p'tit aphro. Va être le moment te mettre au turbin un peu !

- Aphrodite : ahhhh oui, mais non, hein ! Peux pas utiliser mes attaques moi !

- Dhôko : et pourquoi donc ?

- Aphrodite : parce qu'une des conditions du pari est que le chevalier prêté au camp d'en face ne doit pas utiliser ses attaques d'origines, sous peine de se réincarner de nouveau dans le camp opposé, c'est à dire en chevalier d'Athéna dans mon cas.

- Dhôko : ouais, bon, tu peux bien nous donné un coup de main quand même …

- Aphrodite, d'un air décidé : écoute, grand-père, je vous ai déjà sauvé les miches lors des 15 dernières guerres saintes, et à chaque fois je me suis retrouvé de nouveau à faire le con avec des fleurs la fois suivante. Et pis, j'en ai un peu raz-le-derrière des roses, et surtout je veux retrouver ma belle cuirasse de berserker alors … Demerder-vous sans moi cette fois !

- Dhôko : alleeeez … juste un fois !

- Aphro : non !

- Dhôko : s'te plééééé …

- Aphro: non !

- Dhôko : si te plé, si te plé, si te plé !

- Aphro : non !

- Dhôko, une moue faussement implorante se dessinant sur son visage : pitié …

- Aphro : NON !!

- Dhôko : pas cool …

- Aphro : rien à pété !

- Dhôko se tourne alors pour faire face au mur des lamentations qui s'élève devant eux, imperturbable, les narguant des ses gros blocs de cailloux bien durs. Le chevalier de la balance laisse alors s'échapper un soupir, et s'exclame :

" Et ben … on a pas le cul sorti des ronces ! "

Et les autres chevalier, qui entoure maintenant Dhôko et font également face au mur, de reprendre de concert :

" AU NOM D' ATHENA, ON EST PAS DANS LA MERDE ! "

Ayolos, qui se tenait cependant un peu en retrait de la troupe, s'avance alors , l'air perplexe, puis déclare :

" heuuu, attendez , attendez … je crois que je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose … "

- Milo, sarcastique : oula …y a la gravure de mode greco-romaine qui s'réveille…

- Camus, l'air blasé : bah, c'est sûrement pour encore nous sortir un ânerie …

- Ayolos, s'avançant de manière très héroïque : oui, je me rappelle maintenant ! A l'époque, un vieux aux cheveux verts m'avait donné un truc à utilisé uniquement si nous nous trouvions dans une telle situation …

- Mu, son visage illuminé par une joie soudaine: mon maître n'était pas si sénile que ça finalement !

- Dhôko, un sourire en coin : oh si, si , je peut t'assurer qu'il était déjà bien à l'ouest à l'époque, le père Sion … il a dût avoir juste un éclair de lucidité !

Alors, sous l'œil médusé de ses frères d'armes, Ayolos extrait de son dos le mythique arc du Sagittaire … et que la flèche qui va avec ( les deux étant livrés ensemble ), flèche dont la pointe semble d'ailleurs un peu différente qu'à l'accoutumée, comme surmonté d'une sorte de gros mécanisme relié par des fils de diverses couleurs. Le chevalier du Sagittaire prend alors un pause héroïque, bandant son arc avec style ( mais pas autant que si il s'agissait du chevalier Pégase ), la flèche en direction du gros mur à la con.

- Ayolia, versant des larmes de joie : mon frère … quel héros !

- Dhôko, s'approchant d'Ayolos pour observer l'étrange flèche d'or : hey , mais y a un truc écrit dessus …

En effet, on pouvait lire sur le mécanisme surmontant le projectile " Danger : Nuclear Tactic Weapon / 50 Megatons – Property of United States of America - Ne pas avaler ". L'air décidé, Ayolos s'écrie alors :

" bon , j'envoie le machin … on verra bien ce que ça donne !"

- Dhôko : non att ….

La dernière pensée du chevalier de la Balance, avant d'être balayé, à l'instar de ses compagnons, par l'explosion nucléaire déclenchée par la flèche customisée, fût la suivante :

" Merde, à deux jours de la retraite … chuis trop vieux pour ses conneries. "

Au même moment dans Elysion, on l'on vient bien sûr d'entendre la déflagration de l'explosion, retenti, au loin, la voix désincarnée du Saigneur des Enfers.

- Voix désincarnée d'Hades, au loin : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL !!! Plus moyen de tuer de la déesse en paix, ma parole !

Hypnos et Thanatos, qui étaient en train de se la pèter dans un temple, entouré de nymphette assez dévetues, ont également été fortement dérangés par l'explosion.

Note de la rédaction : dans un souci de réalisme et de fidélité historique, et considérant les origines canadiennes de nos deux demi-dieux, la scène suivante sera entièrement doublé en Quebecois.

- Thanatos : saint ciboire! Maudit sacrament de tabernac' à deux portes ! Qu'est tsé encore que c'té calvaire !

- Hypnos : Criss' ! C'doit être encore ces maudit twit d'chevaliers qui veulent déconcrisser not' mur !

- Thanatos : C'te bande de niaiseux ? t'seraient même pas assez habilles pour se crosser correctement !

- Hypnos : Ouais mais capoté d'la tête comme y sont, c'té tabernak de caves, s'rait encore capable d'nous faire un coup en maudit, rien qu' pour nous achaler ! N'a interêt à faire gaffe et a pas trop s'pogner le cul …

- Thanatos : Calisse d'ostie , t'a bien raisons …


	3. 2 Dumb 2 Furious

_

* * *

_

_Et oui je suis de retour après une longue absence, au grand malheurs de nos chevaliers préférés... manque d'inspiration, beaucoup d'autre activités m'ont empêcher de continuer cette fic à un rythme plus soutenu._

_Merci au passage à ceux zé à celles qui ont laissés des comments ... plus que flatteurs d'ailleurs ._

_Maintenant , je vous laisse avec ce chapitre plein de révélations inutiles, de romances entre végétaux, sans aucun combat épique, et plus que prévisible du début à la fin._

_Bonne lecture ... et d'avance : désolé !_

* * *

Disclaimer : attention , explicite content SlashIncest ! Yaoi/Hardcore/AngstRape ( avec une pelle à tarte !!?$!! )/Gang Bang/1 Saucisse de Strasbourg et 2 Choucroute aux fruits de mer pour la Quatre : 

Mu X tout les autres chevaliers du Sanctuaire ( un par et un, puis tous en même temps )

Saga bon X Saga mauvais

Camus X Milo ( enfin disons que Camus aimerait bien , mais Milo pas trop … )

Mu X les généraux de Poséidon + les guerriers divins d'Asgard + les Spectres d'Hadès ( tous en même temps, et sans vaseline !! Go Mu ! )

Zeus X tout ce qui a deux bras et deux jambes ( et parfois ce qui marche à quatre pattes )

Ayolia X lui-même ( quel branleur, ce Ayolia ! )

…

…

Ouais , bon , je vais plutôt écrire des recettes de cuisine finalement .

* * *

**Hyper-mite 2 : le retour du commencement du début de la fin ( de la mort qui tue )**

Cotes de la mer Egée, non loin d'Athènes …

Alors que le jour est encore jeune, et que le soleil levant caresse à peine la surface turquoise de l'eau de ses rayons bienfaisants, créant un magnifique ballet de reflets opales ou nacrés, de faisceaux couleur rubis, vermillions, aigue-marine, et bien d'autres teintes encore plus chatoyantes, magnifiques, fabuleuses- que dis-je - plus sublissimes les unes que les autres, tous s'affaire déjà dans ce petit village du bord de mer, profitant de la relative douceur du matin pour vaquer à leur occupation, sachant très bien la chaleur de l'après-midi sera bien trop torride pour pouvoir quitter la fraîcheur de leurs calmes habitations si pittoresques et que …

-Camus, coupant le narrateur en plein milieu de son élan créatif : heu … je … heu , excuse-moi de te déranger mais … heu … est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Narrateur : ben … qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

-Camus, l'air extrêmement gêné : hum, heu , je … en fait, c'est les autres qui m'ont demandé de … enfin, y veulent que je ..

-Narrateur : bon ben vas-y, tourne pas autour du pot , j'ai du taff moi ! Elle va pas s'écrire toute seule, cette geste épique.

-Camus : heu, oui, pardon, je … ben en fait c'est un peu pour ça qu'on est là …

-Narrateur : comment ça, "on" ?

-Camus : ben oui, moi et mes potes …

Le chevalier du Verseau s' écarte légèrement du champ de vision de votre humble serviteur pour lui permettre d'apercevoir notre bande de joyeux drilles plaqués Or ( Gémeau intérimaire et Bélier cuvée 1743 inclus ) émerger un à un de l'ombre, dans un de ces plans enchaînés qui donne cette saveur si dramatique à chacune des apparitions télévisuelles des ces guerriers d' " élite " et d' " exception " … ah nan, pardon, pas d'exception : ça c'est les cinq zigotos de Bronze … et voilà donc nos Gros Bills de service tous réunis, affectant leur attitude de poseurs habituelle ( avec les yeux fermés et les cheveux dans le vent, s'il vous plait ! )

-Narrateur : ah ben vous faites pas les choses à moitié vous, quand vous vous ramener quelque part … qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ?

-Camus : heuuuu, hum, voilà, si tu veux …bon tu le prends pas mal, ce que je vais te dire ! Nan parce qu'on respect vachement ton travail – si, si, je t'assure - c'est bien et tout et tout … moi j'aime beaucoup en tout cas ! Mais bon on se demandait juste … enfin, c'était possible que tu nous mettes plus en valeur ? Je … oui, voilà c'est à peu près ça …

Le français de service, vraisemblablement en quête d'un quelconque assentiment de la part de ses pairs, se tourne alors vers ses compagnons d'infortune qui acquiescent tous de la tête ( les yeux toujours fermés d'ailleurs ).

-Narrateur : ben quoi ? Vous trouvez que je ne vous mets pas assez en avant ? Un chapitre entier quand même, c'est déjà pas mal …

-Camus : oui, mais on passe quand même pour des sacrés burnes …

-Narrateur : mais vous ETES des burnes ! Je veux bien broder un peu, histoire que vous ne passiez pas non plus pour des romanos complets, mais bon je peux pas faire de miracles, hein ! Estimez-vous déjà heureux que j'écrive pas du Yaoi .

-Camus, tout à coup plus enthousiaste : ah ben tient, puisqu'on en parle ! j'aurais justement une réclamation à faire concernant ce dernier point …

-Narrateur : pitié, non …

-Camus, s'approchant du narrateur avec un air conspirateur : heu disons que si tu pouvais m'arranger un plan avec Milo, ça serait super méga-giga-sympa .

-Narrateur, à lui-même : UN chevalier français, et forcement fallait que ce soit une folle, et qu'il ait autant de caractère qu'un flamby …

-Camus, rouge d'indignation : mais heuuu, c'est pas cool ce que tu dis ! J'ai … J'ai quand même un peu plus de caractère que ça !

-Narrateur, adressant une prière à notre Seigneur Tout-Puissant ( celui avec une barbe blanche… pas celui qui fait des éclairs avec ses doigts ) : mon dieu , aidez-moi ! donnez moi la force de me débarrasser de ces zouaves !!

-Camus, marmonnant sur un ton boudeur : une folle d'accord … mais j'ai pas un caractère de flamby … ch'uis diplomate, c'est pas pareil …

-Narrateur : bon , et comment je dois procéder pour vous faire décarrer d'ici, et que vous me fichiez la paix ?

-Camus : ben heuuuu …

-Narrateur : j'imagine que vous allez pas me lâcher la grappe temps que j'accéderais pas à vos doléances ?

-Camus, tout en se retournant pour observer ses camarades qui acquiescent tous de la tête, comme un seul homme ( les yeux fermés, toujours et encore ) : ben heuuuu …

-Narrateur : hum , vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix ! vous allez donc subir …

_right click & drag " 12 Chevaliers D'or + Doublure + ancien Grand Pope .exec " to _

_recycle bin _

Ma plus puissante …

_Click left - empty recycle bin _

Et terrifiante …

_Are you sure you want to delete those 14 files ? _

ATTAQUE !!!

_Yes _

**GOLD SAINTS DELETION** ( avec l'accent japonais )

_criifrouifrouifiii _

-Narrateur : voilàààà, là on aura la paix un petit moment … où en étais-je moi, déjà ?

Ah, oui, notre joli petit village de bouseux en bord de mer ! Donc les péquenauds du coin ont pour habitude de commencer leur journée assez tôt, car l'après-midi ça tape quand même sec sous ces latitudes et que bosser sous le cagnât c'est un truc à chopper une insolation, mais aussi à cause de ces fadas de touristes qui envahissent les plages l'après-midi pour s'adonner aux plaisirs du farniente, du discobole ( sorte de frisbee antique ) et la baignade ( dans une jolie mer avec plein de reflets opales ou nacrés, ect … ). D'où l'interdiction communale de laisser traîner les barques de pêcheurs sur les plages l'après-midi, et ce durant toute la période estivale, parce que ça fait fuir les pigeons … heu pardon, les touristes, et que c'est pas bon pour le commerce : il faut savoir, comme l'on remarquer les aubergistes du coin, qu'un gars de la ville recuit par le soleil et souffrant souvent d'insolation donc, est généralement assez abrutis pour accepter de payer ensuite un prix particulièrement prohibitif pour une nourriture que l'on donnerait normalement aux chiens ( et encore en étant vraiment vache avec les chiens ) et du vinaigre coupé à l'eau en guise de " vin du terroir ", permettant ainsi à ce modeste village des cotes de la mer Egée d'engranger des bénéfices plus que confortables. Bien sûr il s'agit là de comportements qui prévalaient dans l'Antiquité : de nos jours aucun " professionnel " du tourisme n'oserait arnaquer ses clients de la sorte … Bref, c'est encore le matin dans ce petit village des cotes de la mer Egée, non loin d'Athènes ( _ndlr : vous ne trouvez pas que l'auteur de cette fic a tendance à se répéter ? nous oui !_ ) , et les pêcheurs s'affairent autours de leur barque, préparant les filets, faisant des nœuds de huit, perçant des trous dans le bateau du voisin, réparant les filets que son voisin vient de sectionner pendant qu'on tentait de saborder son esquif, scier les rames et déchirer la voile du voisin en représailles, et tout ces autres gestes artisanaux pratiqués dans cette joie et cette bonne humeur proverbiale qui fait le régale des observateur citadins amateurs de tradition et de peuplades primitives au caractère bien trempé! C'est donc encore le matin dans ce petit village des cotes de la mer Egée, non loin d'Athènes (_ ndla à ndlr : oui, je me répète, et alors ?! Je fais ce que je veux et si ça vous plait pas, je vous dis " me$# ! " _) mais un matin qui allait s'avérer finalement différent des autres : alors que deux sympathiques pêcheurs tentaient de régler amicalement un léger point de désaccord territorial à grand renfort de strangulation, bourre-pif , marteau-pilon, de broyage de d'organes reproducteurs , s'aidant également pour le coup de divers objets susceptibles de faire avancer les négociations tel des couteau de boucher, une hache, des rasoir jetable, une scie circulaire, deux " Etoile de La Mort ", la discographie complète de Céline Dion, et encore bien d'autres ustensiles pouvant se révéler dangereux pour les non-initiés, émergea des eaux super jolies et super colorées un … hum … bon pour les bouseux en présence, on aurait dit de loin une sorte de truc vaguement humanoïde, mais tout doré, un peu comme ces sculptures de jeunes gens moyennement habillés qu'on pouvoir dans les temples athéniens, et qui faisaient dire aux payouses que, oui, définitivement les gars de la ville étaient vraiment des invertis. Bref, voir une statue vivante sortir des flots ( de manière assez gauche par ailleurs ) constituait un événement suffisamment inhabituel pour stopper la rixe en cours. Les pêcheurs avaient donc arrêté de se mettre sur la gueule pour observer la scène, rejoint par ailleurs par quelques autres bouseux du dit petit village des cotes de la mer Egée ( _note des lecteurs : on le saura !_ ).

-Péquenot # 1 : putaing, qu'est-ce t'est encore qu's'te chose, là ?

-Péquenot # 2 : bé, c'est p't'être encore une déesse, comme la dernière fois, putaing, con !

-Péquenot # 1 : tu veux dire, l'aut' pucelle qui à débarquer dans un t'ces coquillage là, hé con !

-Péquenot # 2 : oué … d'ailleurs, pucelle, elle l'est pas restée bien longtemps, putaing, con !

Rires sonores et très, très gras des deux pécheurs.

Quand au machin sorti de la flotte, qui comme certains l'on déjà deviné s'avérait n'être autre qu'un des Généraux de Popo, on pouvait le voir s'avancer assez laborieusement hors de l'eau ( c'est lourd une Ecaille quand même, et ça flotte moyen ), pour finalement s'arrêter devant l'attroupement ainsi créé par son arrivée inopinée, juste au niveau du reflux de la vague ( c'est connu, la mer qui éclabousse un peu les pieds ça fait plus " style-genre ", et ça rajoute un coté dramatique pas dégueu ), et juste ce qu'il faut pour que le morceaux de métal doré qu'il se trimballait sur le dos puissent refléter le soleil ( et donc donner un effet encore plus dramatique … top classe, ces généraux de mer ! ). Il toisa un instant la populace lui faisant face, immobile, silencieux mais impériale, comme pour les laisser s'imprégner de sa stature, de sa prestance, et levant les bras de manière théâtrale, tout en permettant aux pécores d'admirer sa magnifique " Ecaille ", véritable écrin digne d'un demi-dieu si il en est , il déclara de sa voix puissante :

" mmmffffuugnummgfuuufniiiii ! "

-Péquenot # 1 : 'taing, qu'ce qu'il a dit ?

-Péquenot # 2 : Hé con, j'sais pas … hé tu crois qu'on d'vrait sortir la fourche, a tout hasard, d'ici qu'ils nous engraine ?

-Péquenot # : ma foi ….

-Général de Mer, l'air visiblement frustré par l'incompréhension de bouseux : mmmffffuugnummgfuuufniiiii !!! Ftugnnafknii ?

_Note du narrateur : par soucis de réalisme je retranscris mot pour mot … en plus j'entrave pas un truc de ce qui dit, je vous avouerais. _

-Péquenot # 1 : hé, con , v'là qui r'met ça ! Comprend vraiment rien à ce qui baragouine !

-Péquenot # 2 : 'taing, t'as raison … mais , créfieu , c'est quoi à la fin ? Un gars d'la ville ?

-Péquenot # 1 : ben, c'est vrai qu'ces gus ils s'habillent bizarre des fois … mais ch'uis point sur …

-Général de Mer, gesticulant d'exaspération devant le manque d'aptitudes à la communication flagrant des payouses : MMMFFFFUUGNUMMGFUUUFNIII !!! gnifagnuufuugnu !!!

-Péquenot # 2 : 'taing, dans l'doute , on d'vrait le rejeter à la mer, moi j'dis !

-Péquenot # 1 : hé, con t'as point tord ! N'empêche, j'm'interroge … tu crois qu' le machin étrange qu'il a sur la tronche et qui lui sort de la bouche l'empêche de parler normalement ou c'est juste qu'c'est un d'ces attardés mentals ?

-Général de Mer, l'air dépité : mefnfnuconnn … fnuunigniiikfnuuuuba … ( " merde … chuis con … j'ai oublier d'enlever mon masque et mon tuba … " )

_Note du narrateur : ah ben oui , forcement … _

Pendant en ce temps, en enfer, dans le petit palais d'hivers du tout puissant Hadès ( le Giudecca donc …) :

" Nom de … mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que … PAAAAAAAANDOOOOOOOORE ! Ramène tes miches immédiatement !!!!! "

-Pandore, accourant dans les appartements de Sa Seigneurie Infernal, visiblement en train de se rhabiller à la hâte, suivit de nos Terence et Phillipe de service, Hypnos et Thanatos ( eux aussi en train de se rhabiller ) : ouiiiiiii, Hadès-samaaaa, j'arrive tout de suite !!!!

-Hadès, avec une moue suspicieuse : heuu … vous étiez en train de faire quoi là ?

-Pandore : je …hum … et bien … en fait, les deux frangins étaient en train de me montrer le un spécialité culinaire québécoise … qui s'appelle le " Sandwich Fin de Soirée " et … je …hum … bref … - _toussotements gênés - _

Clin d'œil lourd de sens des Jumeaux hilares à Son Ignominie en Chef

-Hadès, posant une main devant ses yeux en signe de consternation : Stop ! je veux même pas savoir ….

-Pandore, d'une voix évoquant vaguement une dinde : ah ? heu , comme vous le désirez, Hadès-sama … ' vouliez me voir pourquoiiii ??

-Hadès : bon , déjà j'aimerais que tu arrête de m'appeler "Hadès-sama" ! Ca craint du boudin comme nom. Ensuite j'aimerais que tu m'explique CA !!!

Son Effroyable Démiurgie désigne son visage à la vénéneuse et néanmoins stupide Pandore .

-Pandore : ben , c'est le visage de votre réincarnation … je …

-Hadès : ok, ok … bon qu'est ce que j'avais demandé ?

-Pandore : heu … ben … un corps pur ! Le plus pur possible …

-Hadès : d'accord , d'accord … mais alors pourquoi celui-là ?

-Pandore : ben … on a pas trouvé plus pur, justement et …

-Hadès : oui, bon , d'accord , mais dis moi que c'est une blague au moins ! je sais pas, que vous vouliez me dérider un peu … nan, parce que je me tape une sacrée tête de gland, là , quand même ! je peux changer au moins ?

-Pandore : heu ben nan, une fois que vous êtes dedans, faut attendre le prochain cycle d'incarnation normalement …

-Hadès : - _soupires -_ … donc je vais devoir me trimballer avec la tronche de Michel Blanc pendant les deux cents prochaines années ?

-Pandore : je crains que oui, Votre Majesté Démoniaque …

-Hypnos, toujours hilare : '_Tabernacle d'ostensoir à hostie_, c'est vrai que quand on r'garde bien , il est point beau avec c'te _face _de_ fucké_ !

-Thanatos accouder à un pilier, encore plus hilare, pour ne pas dire mort de rire : _'Calice de sacrement de viarge !_ Sur qui risque d'avoir du mal à _crouzer _avec une _fraise_ aussi _cheap_ !

-Hadès, visiblement vexé et regardant les jumeaux d'un œil noir: AH …. AH …. Très drôle … bon , Recto et Verso , vous la mettez en veilleuse maintenant !

-Hypnos, matant Sa Suprême Noirceur : ….

-Thanatos, matant Son Obscure Horribilité : …

-Hadès, matant les deux jumeaux : …

-Hypnos et Thanatos, en même temps : mouahahahahahahahahaaargh, quel gueule de _maaaaaaaarde _!

-Hadès, le regard vague et ahuri , déclarant pour lui-même : je me sens si fatigué … et terriblement déprimé …

Grèce, un jours plus tard.

Nous avons donc quitté ce petit village de bord des cotes de la mer Eg …

-Lecteurs irrités : ça va !! On a compris !!!

-Narrateur : hé, c'est bon … pas la peine de s'énerver.

Bref, quittons les côtes pour nous diriger vers une petite île plus ou moins inaccessible au commun des mortels. Cette île totalement paumée où la crû … pardon, la déesse Athéna et sa bande d'ados surexcités et maladroits on trouvé refuge, pour s'entraîner notamment, et ce sans faire trop de dommages collatéraux : faut dire qu'à force de tout détruire sur leur passage, les guerriers de Tête d'Aubergine étaient devenu plus ou moins _persona non grata_ sur le continent , sauf cas de force majeure ( attaque de sale bébête mythologique, creusage de tunnels ). Les villes de toute la Grèce, et voir de toute la méditerranée s'étaient cotisées pour trouver une île et construire dessus ce que l'on nommerait plus tard le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et on avait ensuite poliment , mais fermement, convoyé ( avec précaution quand même ) les jeunes décérébrés et leur déesse sur ce qu'il fallait bien appeler un véritable petit paradis, plein de forêts luxuriantes et d'animaux sautillants et peu farouches, et où ils suffisait de tendre la main pour cueillir quelque fruit rafraîchissant et savoureux, et ou de multiples ruisseaux coulaient librement, formant parfois quelque jolies cascades et petits lacs naturels où il faisait bon se tremper tout nu. On avait tout de même penser à construire des temples magnifiques, aux dorures superbes et aux fresques héroïques pour loger les 88 jeunes guerriers dont le cerveau avait été assez mou pour gober les âneries de la plus bête des créatures divines en circulation sur terre. Non dépourvu d'une certaine bienveillance attendrie, les grecs s'étaient dit que ça ferait un joli tableau, ces jeunes demeurés mais en général bien foutus ( à de rares exceptions près ) et une déesse s'égaillant dans une nature chatoyante ou paradant dans de magnifiques temples perdus dans les brumes du petit matin. Malheureusement, à peine débarquer, cette bande d'énergumène au crâne vide avait décider de détruire de le rêve de toute une nation , que dis-je tout une culture, et surtout de faire systématiquement des trous un peu partout. En trois jours, toute la végétation avait disparu. Les temples avaient pour leur part plus ou moins résistés, sauf pour les dorures et les fresques héroïques.

Un sentiment de déception s'était fait sentir pendant quelque temps dans toute la Grèce, ainsi qu'une légère récession économique et une vague de suicide à la ciguë parmi les philosophes et esthètes athéniens responsables du projet, mais de manière générale, et avec un certain recule, on s'était dit qu'au moins, ces adolescents puissants mais un brin niais foutraient moins le bordel rassembler sur une île loin des terres grecques. Bref, Athéna dirigeait sa troupe de grosbills au jours le jours depuis lors, avec ravitaillement en produit divers deux fois par semaine, le tout géré en sous-main par un gars choisit parmi sa " garde " ( en général, celui qui " tenait le plus debout " ).

Ce matin là justement , ce grand gars à l'air gauche, portant un casque, un masque et une grand robe, et appelé communément "Grand Pope" ou "Ducon" selon les jours, exposait les divers doléances, plaintes, récriminations, pleurs et suppliques, menace de mort et message de haine émanant des troupes à leur très chère déesse Athéna:

" Bon alors, les aut' glands râles encore concernant les habitations : y disent que les abris en bois c'est nul, et que dans les temples, on se les pèles la nuit . Certains proposent de construire des cabanes dans les arbres, d'autres des tentes d'indiens. Pour les igloos, ça reste marginal et restreint aux ressortissants des pays nordiques, fort heureusement . "

-Athéna, l'air passablement ennuyée, voir fondamentalement saoulée : 'tain qu'est-ce qu'y sont chiants ... Merde, y fait 25 ° la nuit , et ce pendant toute l'année, y z'ont qu'à dormir à la belle étoile. Tu leur dis que c'est comme ça et c'est marre, et le premier qui l'ouvre tu l'envoie en stage à Sparte : y verra ce que c'est le confort à la grec, avec réveil au clairon en plus !

-Grand Pope : et leur … représentant syndical , là … Roberthue de la Faucille et du Marteau ? On en fait quoi ?

-Athéna : ben quoi, y a plein de crevasses super profondes sur l'île … c'est pas difficile de pousser quelqu'un dedans …

-Grand Pope : ok … je note " accident ", les gardes comprendront … n'empêche c'est vache quand même. Je dis pas que vous êtes pas vicelarde d'habitude, mais là , on peut dire que c'est chaud aujourd'hui : on bas des records. Je sais même pas si j'aurais assez de personnel pour faire butter tout les gens que j'ai sur ma liste du jours.

-Athéna : ma réincarnation a ses ragnagna …

-Grand Pope : ah , tout s'explique … au temps pour moi ! Bon, autrement j'ai un rapport de la mission concernant ce petit village en bord de côtes de la mer Egée : on a confirmation que le mec avec des plaques de métal partout bosse bien pour votre oncle Poséidon.

-Athéna : quel enfoiré, ce Popo ! Y perd rien pour attendre … bon, et les mecs que tu as envoyé en mission, ils l'ont dégommé, ce … " général des mers ".

-Grand Pope : ben, c'est bien là le problème . Même à dix , y z'ont pas réussi à en venir à bout … par contre ils ont bien dévasté le petit village !

-Athéna, l'air perplexe : ah, merde … c'est possible, ça ?

-Grand Pope, tentant de déchiffrer le papier recouvert de pattes de mouches qu'il tient en main: je crois que ça un rapport avec le truc en métal qu'il portait sur le dos. Un de vos guerriers à d'ailleurs rapporter que le gus de Poséidon aurait déclaré – je cite –" temps que j'aurais ces écailles sacrées, vous ne pourrez rien contre moaahah … ahah … ahahah ".

-Athéna, encore plus perplexe : et ils ont tout essayés ?

-Grand Pope : tout … même l' attaque interdite …

-Athéna : l'Athena Exclamation ?

-Grand Pope : non , pire …

-Athéna : l'Athena Pointdinterrogation ?

-Grand Pope : nan, nan, pas celle là, elle casse pas trois pattes à un canard … vous savez … l' "Attaque Interdite "

-Athéna : l ' atta … naaan, tu déconne ?!

-Grand Pope : pas vraiment …

-Athéna : mais c'est … c'est …

-Grand Pope : oui je sais , c'est ignoble … moi aussi j'en suis malade rien que d'y penser .

-Athéna : heu, disons que je trouve ça excitant … mais bon c' était plus une blague qu'autre chose à la base, je pensais pas qu'ils le prendrait au pied de la lettre.

-Grand Pope : n'empêche qu'il y a trois chevaliers qui ont osé utiliser la … la … merde, je crois que je vais vomir … l'attaque …

_l' attaque_ _ultime des chevaliers d'Athéna, mais interdite car sa puissance est capable de détruire des cités, de provoquer des raz-de-marée, de stopper la rotation de la terre, de finir un rubicube en deux mouvements, voir même d'ébranler un dieu, la … _

**YAOI FANFICTION**

-Athéna : nan, mais sans rigoler, ça marche ?

-Grand Pope : ben , la moitié des péquenots … des habitants je veux dire, sont morts instantanément d'hémorragie cérébrale, et un de nos guerriers a du se transpercer les points vitaux selon les 7 étoiles de la grande ourse pour survivre … quoique pour ce dernier, je crois que c'était plus pour se la péter en fait. Ah, en plus, le village à été réduit en cendre en quelques centièmes de secondes.

-Athéna : Cool ! Mais bon, on a quand même un problème sur les bras …

-Grand Pope : ouais, si les survivants du village nous font un procès, on est pas dans la merde ….

-Athéna : mais nan, Ducon , ça on s'en tape ! Le problème est que si on peut pas matraquer les gars à Popo avec nos plus puissantes attaques, il risque de pouvoir prendre le pouvoir sur terre !

-Grand Pope : ah … et ça changerait quoi ?

-Athéna : et ben … pas grand chose en fait. Mais bon je passerais encore pour une cruche !

-Grand Pope : ah … ben en effet, c'est un cas de force majeur alors …

-Athéna : bon passe moi le téléphone spécial .

-Grand Pope : le rouge ? En quoi cette histoire concerne le président des Etats – Unis d'Amérique ?

-Athéna : t'as beau être Grand Pope, t'es quand même une sacrée buse, toi !! Nan, je parle de l'autre, le blanc avec des éclairs dessus .

-Grand Pope : le bl … Aaaah , ok, autant pour moi !

Le Grand Pope se dirige alors dans une pièce adjacente à la salle ou trône la Déesse , et tandis que Athéna attend patiemment sur son siège , le visage aussi inexpressif qu'une tête de veau mort, que son sous-fifre lui apporte le dis téléphone ( _note de l'auteur : un anachronisme ? ah, nan, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez …_ ), on peut entendre une lointaine voix pester contre le foutoir de la pièce adjacente susnommée à coup de " bordel de … " , " où est-ce que j'ai foutu cette saloperie de … ", le tout ponctué de divers bruits de chute d'objets lourds et de déplacement de commodes Louis XV. Le Grand Pope resurgit quelque minutes plus tard, l'air triomphant, avec l'appareil téléphonique, et fort heureusement, le câble qui va avec .

-Grand Pope, s'adressant au narrateur : hé, d'accord je suis pas une flèche, mais faut pas me prendre pour un abrutis ! Je sais très bien comment marche un téléphone …

-Athéna : ah ! C'est pas trop tôt !

-Grand Pope , légèrement sarcastique : de rien , madame, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Bon, je vais vous laisser parce que je crois qu'une partie de mon déjeuner à envie de remonter depuis qu'on à parler de l'attaque interd … merde … bon je file !

-Athéna, se désintéressant totalement du Grand Pope, et le congédiant même d'un signe nerveux de la main : oui, oui casse-toi, je te veux pas dans mes jambes pendant que je téléphone ! Bon alors, comment on se sert de se bon dieu de … ah oui, l'unique et gros bouton au milieu pour déclencher l'appel …

-Téléphone : " _Bip_. Bonjours . Olympe Telecom vous souhaite la bienvenue. Nous vous mettons en contact avec votre correspondant dans quelques secondes . _Bip _. Bonjours …. "

Trois heures plus tard .

-Téléphone : " _je rêvais d'un autre monde … où la lune serait ronde …_ "

-Athéna : roooonnnflllllll.

-Téléphone : " _Biiiiiip _Oui , allô j'écouuuute ! "

-Athéna : ronffflgnéééaaaahhh … oui … allô , c'est moi … Athéna !

-Téléphone : " ooooh salut, mon petit choux de Bruxelle. Ca fart ? "

-Athéna : m'appelle pas comme ça , s't'plait, ch'uis une grande fille maintenant …

-Téléphone : " oh ben excuse moi, ma crevette en sucre … bon alors , qu'est ce que tu raconte de beau ? "

-Athéna : ben voilà … j'ai une grosse tuile qui m'est tombé sur le dos …

-Téléphone :" t'es enceinte c'est ça ? merde, j'en étais sûr … "

-Athéna : mais nan ….

-Téléphone : " tu te drogue alors , c'est ça ? Cocaïne ? Crack ? Nan , tu prend de l'héroïne ! Merde, j'en étais sûr "

-Athéna : Papa, t'es con …

_Papa pourra-t-il aider Athéna à sortir du guêpier dans lequel elle s'est malencontreusement fourrer ? Pourra-t-elle décrocher de son addiction multiple et payer son avortement ? Seront-nous enfin qui est le père de l'enfant ? Vous le serez dans le prochain épisode ! _

-Athéna s'adressant à la voix off : hé, je suis NI enceinte NI droguée , ok, tête de nœud ?!

_Voix off : oui, oui, c'est ça ! A d'autre …_


	4. Interlude 2 : Ze King Of Spoil

_Bon en attendant , la vrai suite de cette fan fiction complètement absurde ( je vous l'accorde ) , une petite interlude ( encore !!! ) pour vous faire patienter ... écrite plus ou moin en même temps que le chapitre précédent, je l'avais mis de coté , mais je lui ai redonné un chance , et un peu modifiée : c'est un peu moin raide que d'hab' ... on pourrrait dire que c'est presque avec un regard attendri que j'ai traité ce personnage qu'on pourrait dire " central "de Saint Seiya ... enfin , attendri , selon mon échelle de valeur, bien sûr ( mouahahah ... niark ! niark ! )_

_Autrement le chapitre suivant avance gentiment, et ça risque d'être brutal : je réfléchi encore à quelques inepties parfaitement scabreuses à ajouter à ce récit sans queue ni tête ... quoique dans je commence à avoir une petite idée pour faire retomber le tout sur ces pattes , à la fin ( si fin il y a un jour ... )_

_Bref, bonne lecture, merci pour les commentaires toujours aussi élogieux ... et comme toujours : toutes mes excuses !_

* * *

Sanctuaire d'Athéna, 1973 ( enfin à peu près … ) 

Sion se tenait sur le somment de Star Hill, montagne réservé au seul usage du Grand Pope en fonction, et lieu de solitude où celui-ci pouvait s'adonner à l'art millénaire de la divination atlante, c'est-à-dire lire le futur dans le déplacement des étoiles … bon bien sûr dit comme ça, ça cassait pas des briques, ça paraissait même assez ridicule considérant combien l'astrologie s'avérait une science plus qu'aléatoire, même pour Sion qui lisait son horoscope dans le journal tous les matins, entre son croissant, son bol de chocapics et son lolo bien chaud. Immanquablement, les prédictions de madame soleil ne se réalisaient jamais, voir tombait totalement à coté de la plaque. Alors forcement quand il avait lu ce matin là " Bélier : éviter les ballades en montagnes aujourd'hui, ça craint un max ", il n'y avait pas trop porté attention. Il avait donc décidé de s'octroyer une petite soirée bivouac histoire d'avoir un peu la paix, et de profiter une dernière fois de la vue imprenable sur Athènes…

Sion, ancien chevalier du signe du Bélier, avait été nommé, en qualité de survivant de la dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, en charge du bon fonctionnement et de la pérennité du domaine sacrée par la déesse Athéna en son absence, absence qui devait durée plus de deux cents ans, sa réincarnation ne devant advenir qu'au moment ou d'autres dieux susceptibles de vouloir envahir la terre ( et foutre un bordel monstre comme d'habitude ) seraient eux-même en mesure de déployer leur pouvoir super malsain. Bien sûr, Sion avait pressenti qu'accepter ce nouveau job risquait de ne lui apporter que des ennuis, mais bon Athéna lui foutait une pétoche grave donc, sous le coup de la peur, il avait accepté … et s'était bien vite rendu compte que ses craintes étaient plus que fondées : à vrai dire, il ne s'était pas préparer à se trouver dans un merdier pareil. Tout d'abord il avait du se taper le nettoyage du sanctuaire tout seul, vu que cette enfoiré de Dhoko avait trouvé le moyen de tirer au flanc en se faisant nommer gardien d'une grosse tour noire à l'autre bout du monde ( poste soit-disant d'importance capitale, mais à l'avis de Sion surtout un moyen de se la couler douce ) , ainsi que la rénovation des douze temples et du palais du Pope . Forcement, même pour un chevalier adepte de la télékinésie, ça lui avait pris des plombes. Il faut dire que la dernière guerre sainte avait été particulièrement destructrice : entre des chevaliers d'or ne faisant déjà pas particulièrement dans la finesse, et des spectres complètement abrutis et ultra Gros Bill , l'architecture " à l' ancienne " du domaine sacrée n'avait eu aucune chance : Il se rappelait notamment de cet abruti de Rhadamanthe, juge des enfers et surtout alcoolo notoire, qui, incapable de viser correctement quoique ce soit ( ce qui est normal qu'on veut jouer au pro et qu'on est rond comme une outre ), avait tout simplement décidé, devant son incapacité à viser correctement, de tout péter à coup de " Greatest Caution " … bien sûr il avait réussi à dégommer un ou deux gardes au final, mais il avait surtout bousillé une bonne partie de la monté des Douze Maisons. Le chevalier d'or du signe du Capricorne de l'époque en avait fait une crise d'hystérie, surtout en voyant l'état de la statue d'Athéna ( enfin … ce qu'il en restait ) qui trônait auparavant au milieu de son temple.

Bref, Sion avait passé presque deux cents ans à restaurer le sanctuaire à peu près en l'état, tout seul, comme grand … mais alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini, il reçut une lettre laconique de Dhôko lui disant " Bon, maintenant que t'as finis de nettoyer va falloir former des nouveaux chevaliers, mon coco. Au boulot ! Ps : bonne chance, tu en auras besoin." Voilà donc notre infortuné Sion parti en quête de jeunes garçons possédant ce truc bizarre et fondamentalement inutile appelé cosmos : après avoir fait le tour de la terre deux-trois fois, il avait réussi à trouver quand même une poignée d'enfants susceptibles de devenir des saints, d'or et d'argent notamment ( pour les bronzes, il s'était dit que vu qu'il refilerait ça aux chevaliers qu'il aurait formé lui-même ). Malheureusement, vu l'âge peu avancé des futurs guerriers, il avait surtout passé les premières années, à changer des couches, préparé des biberons, consolé, raconter des histoires pour endormir, rechanger les couches, et plus tard être la cible un nombre invraisemblable de " blagues" douteuses de la part des " petits monstres" dont il avait la charge ( aucun serviteur du Grand Pope n'ayant accepter de s'occuper de ce qui s'avérait être de véritables tornades miniatures et particulièrement ambulantes ) .Il découvrit ainsi toute les " joies " de la paternité sur le tas, et d'une manière qu'aucun père au monde ne devait jamais connaître… un comble pour quelqu'un encore puceau, se disait-il souvent. Aucun avantage, que les inconvénients !

Cependant bon an mal an, il avait tout de même réussi à reformer une garde dorée à peu près acceptable, ainsi que quelques-uns uns de ces hommes ( et femmes ) à tout faire que l'on nommait communément " chevaliers d'argent " qui bien qu'inutiles au combat, s'avéraient intéressant quand il fallait se débarrasser des tâches rébarbatives. Mais les nouveaux chevaliers d'or s'avéraient encore très turbulents et difficiles à gérer, voir extrêmement désobéissants, et Sion, qui commençait tout de même à avoir un âge plus que respectable, commençait à fatiguer, et même ses séances de " méditations " n'y changeait rien … et puis personne n'était dupe : le plan " je dor … médite – ne pas déranger " placardé pendant cents jours d'affilé sur la porte des appartements du Grand Pope, ça trompait à la limite les gardes, et encore pas tout le temps. Devant son incapacité grandissante à gérer cette grosse usine à gaz appelé " Domaine Sacré " il avait donc finalement décidé, après mûre réflexion ( et un lancé de " pile ou face " ) de passer la main au chevalier Ayoros … ensuite, ça serait : " advienne que pourra ( et chacun ça merde )" , et ça serait plus son problème … en plus, ça lui permettrait de rendre visite à son vieil " ami " Dhôko et de le " remercier " ( à coup de baffes ) de l'avoir tant aider ces deux derniers siècles ( et aussi de voir si sa Stardust Revolution était toujours aussi efficace ).

Ce soir là, donc, à une semaine de la quille, Sion avait décidé après avoir fait ses bagages, de quand même monter une dernière fois sur Star Hill pour tenter de prédire le futur …parce que, avouons-le, il était pas super doué pour ça. En fait, de manière générale il ne comprenait rien aux trucs d'atlantes, et ce bien qu'il soit un descendant direct de ses énergumènes. Et puis, à sa décharge, le Grand Pope de l'époque où il était chevalier n'avait pas trouvé utile de lui enseigner la culture se son peuple. La seule révélation qu'il avait pu lui soutirer avant sa mort fût " Sion … je suis ton père " et " il y a … un autre … un autre … Sky … walker … arghhhh " : le chevalier du bélier avait largement douté de la véracité de la première assertion, vu que son père venait de Jamir et s'appelait Roger. Quant à la seconde … Sion n'avait pas vraiment compris de quoi le Grand Pope mourrant avait voulu parler, et s'était même demandé s'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire une blague avant de passer l'arme à gauche. Bon, il avait quand même trouvé un ouvrage poussiéreux quelques dix ans plus tard dans la bibliothèque de son prédécesseur, ouvrage sobrement intitulé " Lire le Futur dans les Etoiles en Dix Leçons " … mais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait jamais dépasser la première.

Cependant, comme tout bélier qui se respecte, Sion était particulièrement têtu, et avant de quitter le sanctuaire il s'était mis en tête de faire un dernier essai. En plus, le grand air ferait sûrement du bien à son arthrite. Il avait donc pris l'ascenseur de service ( réservé au Pope ), bien décidé à percer le mystère des pratiques de ses lointains ancêtres ( ou au moins une en tout cas ) …

- Sion, assis sur un gros caillou, le regard plongé dans une sorte de vieux grimoire : Bon, reprenons depuis le début … " repérez tout d'abord la position de la Grande Ourse . Vous pouvez aider pour cela des cartographies célestes de chaque mois de l'année, que nous avons joints au manuel " … d'accord, alors prenons la carte du mois … ok … hum …heu … ça se regarde dans quel sens ce truc ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … vu que vous êtes une buse, nous avons indiqué les points cardinaux sur les cartes … on est sympa quand même, non ? "

- Sion : Ah, ouais, cool ! Alors le nord est là sur la carte et … merde ben c'est où le Nord ici ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … en plus on a même mis une pancarte une Star Hill, pour vous indiquer le Nord … "

- Sion, tournant la tête simultanément de gauche à droite : Une pancarte ? Où ça ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … à votre droite ( en espérant que vous sachiez différencier votre gauche de votre droite ) … "

- Sion : Ahhh, ouiiii … c'est bon je la vois … alors qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette pancarte ?

- Pancarte : " Par-là, Ducon ! "

- Sion, l'air perplexe : Hum …pas très poli tout ça … mais bon ça à le mérite de concis … alors d'accord je sais comment orienter la carte … et ensuite … trouver la Grande Ourse …

Le futur ancien Grand Pope lève les yeux vers le ciel … pour découvrir une grosse masse nuageuse juste en dessus de lui.

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … bien sûr il est préférable de pratiquer la divination céleste par temps clair … "

- Sion : Merci de prévenir ! Et je fais quoi maintenant moi ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … mais en attendant que ça se découvre, vous pouvez vous amuser à relier les points numérotés sur la carte selon un ordre croissant ( en commençant par le 1 ) … "

- Sion : Bah pourquoi, pas … ça m'occupera ! Alors voyons …1 ( scriiiich )…. 2 ( scriiiich )….3 ….

Un quart d'heure plus tard .

- Sion, souriant comme un enfant de quatre ans : Voilà , 'ai finiiii ! Mais par contre, je vois pas ce que ça représente …

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … pour voir la solution de notre jeu, retournez la carte … "

- Sion : D'accord …

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " réponse : c'est Athéna à poil. "

Sion, observant le dessin avec un air de benêt : Ah bon, vraiment ? C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble une femme nue … ah, ben tiens, les nuages sont partis . On va pouvoir se remettre au boulot ! Bien, qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ….

- Manuel de prédiction atlante " … commencer par gommer les gribouillis que vous venez de faire sur la carte …. "

- Sion : Merde …

Une demi-heure plus tard

- Sion, finissant laborieusement d'effacer les traits sur la carte : Rhaaaaa , bordel , je pensais pas que ça pouvais être aussi épuisant … je crois que je me fais vraiment vieux ! rhaaaa ….

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est bon, on peut y aller ? Alors comme on vous a dit au début , trouvez tout d'abord la Grande Ourse dans le ciel ( si vous n'y arrivez pas, ou si vous êtes en train d'essayer de le faire en plein jours, nous vous conseillons d'abandonner dès maintenant ) … "

- Sion : Je suis pas totalement débile non, plus. Je me suis déjà fait avoir une fois, hein … bon, elle est cette saloperie de Grande Ourse … ça doit être ce truc qui clignote, là …

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … non, ça c'est un avion … "

- Sion : Heu, oui, en effet , ça bouge un peu vite … peut –être le truc en forme de casserole ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … oui, c'est bien ! Finalement, il reste un peu d'espoir : on devrait arriver à tirer quelque chose de vous … maintenant, il temps de passer à la Lecture du Destin , grande arcane de notre magnifique culture …. "

- Sion, tout guilleret : Ah, enfin ! On va pouvoir entamer les choses sérieuses !

- Manuel de lecture atlante : " … mais tout d'abord, veuillez faire votre propre carte du ciel sur le papier calque joint au manuel … "

- Sion : ( soupires désabusés ) … fait chier ….

Une bonne heure plus tard.

- Sion : Bon voilà , j'ai fait cette carte à la con , alors maintenant y a intérêt à ce que ça avance un peu, ou je brûle ce bouquin à la noix !

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … pour faire une lecture divinatoire, posez votre calque du ciel sur la carte témoin, et observer les différences entre position théorique et position réelle des étoiles. Pour la signification de la lecture de position, consultez la deuxième partie de l'ouvrage ( mais par pitié, ne nous brûlé paaaaaas ! ) … "

- Sion : Héhé , j'ai toujours su que la fermeté ça marchait … voyons voir … tient, cette étoile brille plus que d'habitude ! ça veut dire quoi ça …

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … avez vous déjà pensez à votre assurance – obsèques ? Et votre testament ? … "

- Sion : Mouais … passons à autre chose … ah, ça se décale là ….

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … le quinté gagnant est : Pégase le Magnifique, casaque rouge, Andromède, casaque rose à 10 contre 1, Dragon-Fusée, en casaque verte, Volaille de Sibérie en casaque bleue et blanche et Poulet Flamboyant en casaque orange … "

- Sion : mais ça veut rien dire, ça … Je me demande si ça vaut vraiment le coup, ce bouquin finalement ? Dans le doute, essayons quelque chose d'autre … bon, là le verseaux est très nettement décalé par rapport au scorpion …

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … Position Verseau sur Scorpion. Signification : verseau sur scorpion. Voir également : Verseau dans Scorpion … "

- Sion, se grattant la tête : … 'comprend pas … c'est un peu sibyllin quand même … ok, et ça là ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … achetez des actions Microsoft … "

- Sion : Hum, 'comprend pas non plus … et ça ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … Keyser Söze, c'est Kevin Spacey et Tyler Durden, c'est le Narrateur … "

- Sion : Quoi ? … bon, et ça ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … finalement, Harry Potter est toujours en vie à la fin du bouquin ( et c'est bien dommage ) … "

- Sion : Hum … je crois que c'est un peu du vent, ces trucs atlantes …

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … essayez encore, ça va devenir intéressant ( on vous jure ! ) … "

- Sion : Ah, ben je vous fais confiance, mais bon , ça veut pas dire grand chose tout ça, …ok, alors, ce gros truc là ?! Y a pas une étoile à sa place, ça doit bien signifier quelque chose, nan ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … Bingo ! Résurrection d'Athéna. Gros boulet au pouvoir. Résurrection des Titans. Gros boulet, Grand neuneu et leurs potes foutent la merde …

- Sion : woh , putain ! Ca craint ça !

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … Guerre Sainte. Bordel au Sanctuaire. Résurrection de Poséidon. Guerre Sainte. Résurrection d'Hadès. Guerre Sainte. Résurrection de tous les autres dieux. Méga - Guerre Sainte. Fin du Monde. Démissionnez immédiatement ….

- Sion : Oulala , J'ai bien fait de nommer l'autre à ma place, moi !! Ca va pas tarder à chauffer dans le coin . Et qu'est ce que ça dit d'autre ….

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … attention ! Derrière vous ! C'est horrible … "

- Sion : Hein ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … derrière toi, Dugland … "

- Sion : Quoi , derrière moi ?

- Manuel de prédiction atlante : " … bon, on t'aura prévenu, hein ! A tout de suite … "

- Sion : A tout de … ? Mais de quoi y parle ce bouquin ?

A ce moment, nous pouvons voir émerger de l'ombre, dans le dos du vieil atlante, un individu qui s'avance alors silencieusement vers Sion. Celui-ci, plongé dans la lecture de l'ouvrage de divination, n'a pas perçu la présence de l'intrus, qui s'approche … qui s'approche … lentement … insidieusement … pour finalement marcher sur une petite branche qui se brise sous son poids ( c'est pas de bol … )

- Sion, se retournant alors pour découvrir … le chevalier des Gémeaux titulaire: Ah tient ! Saga … qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Sympa ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux ! Par contre, ça te vieilli un peu …

- Saga : …

- Sion : hé, tu sais que tu devrais prendre des médoc' toi ? Parce que tu te tape une de ces conjonctivites, je te raconte pas …

- Saga : gniiiiiii ….


End file.
